Yakuza Princess
by Alluringmermaid
Summary: Orihime is the granddaughter of a crime boss,and she may have to become the next leader. But Orihime wants nothing to do with becoming a crime lord, so her friends hatch up with a plan; if she marries the right guy she may not have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this is my first fanfic! Woo-hoo! So here's the full version of the summery~Orihime is the granddaughter of the leader of the Yakuza. After her brother's untimely death she's forced to become her grandfather's successor. But Orihime wants nothing to do with becoming a crime lord, so her and her friends hatch up with a plan; if she marries someone who her grandfather finds worthy to take his place than she does not have to run the family business~ Enjoy!**

Rain fell that afternoon, a slight drizzling rain. The sky was completely covered with dark grey clouds. The weather reflected the atmosphere of the funeral perfectly.A large group of people dressed in black for the occasion gathered at the mansion of the Yamamoto family. The ceremony had ended but people remained to pay there last respect to the deceased and the deceased's family. The Yamamoto family was mourning for the loss of their beloved son Sora.

Sora Inoue (his surname was changed when he was adopted into the family) was in his early twenties when he died. He had died in a car accident a few days ago. He was rushed to a private clinic but was sent to the local hospital because of his severe injuries. During the drive to the emergency room he had took his last breath and died.

His only living relative and the light of his whole world was his little sister Orihime. Orihime was dressed in a midnight black dress that ended almost to her ankles and black pumps. She wore no jewelry nor accessories, except the bright blue flower hair pins in her long bright orange hair. She was a beautiful young woman with grey eyes that always sparkle with laughter or glazed over while daydreaming. Now they were shadowed and downcast. Her eyes were devoid of tears from the many hours of crying for her dead brother, she had started crying since she hear the news, and the tears finally stopped that morning. She was trying to put up a brave face for her old and crippled grandfather.

Her grandfather Yamamoto stooped over his carved cane; in his hand he holds a white lily. He stood in front of the memorial of Sora and placed the flower among dozens of white lilies. In front of the line of flowers was a framed photograph of Sora. When Yamamoto retreated from the memorial a tear fell form his squinting eyes. Orihime felt her heart contract; she walked over to her grandfather and gave him an emotional hug.

After the funeral had finally ended most of the guests had left, Orihime stood outside on the porch and watched the rain fall. "Orihime."

Orihime turned around and manage a small smile when she saw her best friend Tatsuki. The dark haired girl gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry, Orihime."

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault." Orihime said trying to sound normal but her voice shook. She sniffed and chocked out a sob. Tatsuki patted her back soothingly.

The two girls were being watched by Yamamoto from the window of his private libary. He sighed to himself and turned away. One of his associates Urahara stood in the room. "Sir when are you going to tell her?" The man with blonde hair asked the elder man.

"Not anytime soon," replied Yamamoto. "She's still very young and much more innocent at heart. I will tell her when she graduates high school."

Urahara nodded.

After a year of her brother's death Orihime was in her first year of high school. She was walking from her house to school. She loved walking to school especially with her friends but her grandfather always worried for her safety. She didn't exactly understood for his concern over her well being; he always insisted that she should never go alone when leaving the estate. If she wanted to go shopping she had to driven by a chaperon. His protective concern over her had increase after Sora's death. Orihime felt that her grandfather's behavior was because he only feared to loose another grandchild. She sympathized with him, his children had all past away and he'd only had her.

Orihime was almost to Tatsuki's house. She came to the crossed road when she saw a man on the side of the road. He was looking around franticly. Orihime kind hearted as she was would help anyone in trouble even a complete stranger. She walked up to the man. "Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

The man turned to Orihime and a sinister smirk spread across his face. "I believe you can sweet heart." He grabbed her arm and Orihime yelled.

"Let go of me!"

She kicked his shin hard and he let go with a painful grunt. Orihime turned and ran. As she ran down the street she could hear the man chasing after her. She became afraid and started to panic. _What's_ _going on? Why is he chasing me?_ She saw her friend Tatsuki ahead of her. "Tatsuki watch out!" Orihime yelled. Her friend saw the man running after Orihime and her eyes burned determinedly. Orihime had seen that look before when her friend protected her from bullies when they were in middle school but this look had also a dangerous and freighting edge. Tatsuki ran forward at full speed and ran past Orihime towards her pursuer.

The man skidded to a halt in surprise when he saw Tatsuki going straight at him. Tatsuki jumped and kick him in the face. He fell to the ground from the violent force, blood spray from his nose. He rose to his feet and advance at the girl. "You bitch I'm gonna kill you." Tatsuki punched him in the stomach and kick him on his side. She was so fast he didn't have time to counteract. He growled and pulled out a pocket knife. Orihime gasped when she saw the weapon and became fearful for her friend. She always felt confident in Tatsuki when she was in a fight, when she was in the Martial Arts Tournament or during a brawl at school but never before did someone she was up against used a dangerous weapon at her. But Tatsuki didn't seem fazed but looked at the man coldly. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The man laughed crudely. "Why? Should I care?"

"I'm with the Guardians." Tatsuki announced and the man's eyes widen with fear. Orihime was confused.

"What?!" The man took several steps back. "No way you're just a high school kid."

"And what's wrong with that?" said a new voice.

The three of the turned to look and saw three teenage boys walking over to them. A tall boy with bright orange hair and a scowling face, a boy shorter than the first with blue black hair wearing glasses, and a taller boy with Hispanic features who was very muscular and looked older than the other two. It was Orihime's friends from school Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad.

They stood protectively in front of Orihime and glowered at the man with the knife. "Oh shit." The man said before he turned tail and run for it.

"Hey wait you bastard!" Ichigo yelled after him.

"Kurosaki wait," said Uryuu calmly. "We'd better let the seniors handle him." He took out his cell phone and started calling for someone. Ichigo just scowled but said nothing.

Tatsuki went over to Orihime. "Are you alright?"

"Wha?!" said Orihime startled. "No! I was chased by a maniac and he pulled a knife at you but you didn't look bothered by it at all! Then you told him you were with the guardians and he acted like it was something horrible but you wouldn't be part of something horrible, would you. Then Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad showed up and thank goodness. Then he ran away. Now Uryuu's calling the seniors when he should be calling the police and

"Orihime slow down you need to breath!" exclaimed Tatsuki. Orihime did what she was told and took a deep breath.

Uryuu hung up his phone and looked at Orihime who looked confused and scared. "Yamamoto-sama has been informed by what happen. He wants us to escort Orihime back home."

"What, you don't have and I don't have to go home." Said Orihime waving her hand trying to look okay to reassure them. "I'm fine and I have to go to school. We have that test in history class."

"You have to go home Orihime and we have to go with you. We were ordered." Said Uryuu.

Orihime was about to protest but Tatsuki put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Orihime gave in and they went back to her house.

**What do you guys think? Not exactly long as I hope it to be but I think turn out okay. Please review; give me comments, advice or whatever. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone here's Chapter two!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**

Orihime and her friends return to the Yamamoto mansion. In the foyer her grandfather was already waiting for them. Waiting with him was Kisuke Urahara and a man with long white hair and brown eyes. She remembered that his name is Jyuushiro Ukitake and he worked for her grandfather.

"Orihime-san, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked her straight away. She noticed that he was gripping his cane very tightly to control his anger and anxiety and she felt bad that he was upset that she almost got hurt or worse. She wished he didn't have to go to so much stress.

She tried to give him her best I'm-Okay-smiles. "I'm fine ojii-san Tatsuki saved me from the man and then Ichigo and the boys came. None of them were afraid that he had a knife."

"A knife?" said Urahara. "He wasn't packing any heat?"

"No it was a good thing because we didn't—I mean we wouldn't stand a chance." Said Ichigo. "The guy was a real chicken ass."

"Well you all could have taken care of the goon no sweat." Said Urahara cheerfully. "That's what I expect from the guard-ahem Orihime-chan's good and brave friends." Urahara said quickly still smiling but sweat dropping under the menacing glare from his boss.

Orihime watched them curiously. She could tell that they were hiding something from her. "Guardians? Tatsuki said the same thing to the guy who attacked me."

Tatsuki cringed and mentally slap and cursed at herself. She felt Yamamoto glaring at her and she looked down sheepishly at her feet. Orihime saw what had exchanged and she knew something was wrong since her grandfather never gave Tatsuki that look. "Ojii-san what's wrong? Who are the guardians?"

Yamamoto looked uneasy and so did everyone else in the room beside Orihime. She looked at her grandfather confused. "Ojii-san?" Her grandfather did not reply but it looked like he was seriously contemplating to himself. Then he sighed heavily. "I believe its time you know the truth."

Everyone looked at him in surprised. "Yamamoto-sama, are you sure?" Ukitake said to him and he nodded his head. "Let us go to the lounge where we can discuss this more comfortably."

"What about us, sir?" Uryuu asked. "Should we go to school now?"

"No I would like Orihime-san's friends to be with her when she hears this."

Orihime was becoming more confused by the second. She had no idea what they were talking about but it looked like she'll finally know what all the secrecies is about. They went to the lounge room which was actually the second living room but had no windows to look outside. Yamamoto sat down on an arm chair with Urahara and Ukitake standing either side of him. The teenagers took the couches and Orihime to the seat closest to her grandfather.

Yamamoto turned to face her, his face graved. "Orihime-san do you know what the Yakuza are."

She looked at him blankly. "Yes, we learn about them at school. Why?"

Yamamoto took a deep breath and said "I'm the leader of the Yakuza."

Orihime stared at him then started laughing rather forcibly. "You're joking. You can't really be a gang leader."

"I am Orihime-san." Yamamoto said seriously and she shut her mouth tightly and stared at him.

Yamamoto sighed. "Your brother Sora-san begged me not to tell you until you were older. He wanted you to know until you were ready to handle knowing the family secret. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you but I sworn to your brother that I wouldn't but know because of the circumstances I think its better you know now."

"Circumstances?"

"There has been several unknown threats that were sent to us concerning you." Explained Urahara. "We believe that early incident is linked to the threats."

"Why would they want me?" Orihime questioned she was feeling numb from shock.

"Well for wanting to take you hostage. There are some gangs out there that are enemies to the Yakuza and since you're the next in line…" Urahara stopped when both Ukitake and Yamamoto glared at him.

"The next in line?"Orihime asked. Urahara looked uncomfortable and adjusted the hat he wore. Yamamoto sighed putting a hand to his forehead as if he was having a head ache. "Ojii-san?"

Yamamoto looked at Orihime and said, "The next in line to take my place."

"What?!" exclaimed Orihime stunned.

"Its family tradition that the heir to leader will take his/her place when that leader is unable to." Stated Yamamoto. "Sora was supposed to take my place after I had retired or past away."

Orihime stared at him speechless; unsure of what to say. After a few moments to get her tongue working she manage out. "Who are the guardians?"

"That's us," said Tatsuki poking her thumb at herself then at the boys sitting next to her.

"You guys?!"

"Yes. Our family has ties to the Yakuza and the guardians are the bodyguards that looks after the leader's heir. The guardians look like the heir's schoolmates or employees. They blend in with them without drawing attention from civilians or the police. But guardians are only recruited after they befriend the heir and that their families are connected with the Yakuza."

Orihime stared at her best friend then at her other friends who smiled reassuring at her. It made her happy to hear that they weren't her friends because they were her 'guardians' but they were her guardians because they were her friends first. But she was still very shocked about the truth behind it all and was a little mad that they kept it from her the whole time. Her mind was whirling from the shocking family secret, she was starting to feel dizzy.

She turned back to her grandfather, the crime lord. "May I go to my room?" she asked feeling weary. The old man nodded. "Yes do you wish to skip school today?"

She nodded. She didn't care about school or that she had a test in history class, all she wanted was to lie down and let her mind go blank. Orihime stood up and picked up her book bag before leaving the room.

Everyone watched her go silently until they heard her going up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Urahara looked at Ukitake with a crooked smile. "Well I think that went well."

"I think it would have gone better if you didn't mention the 'next in line' part." Said Ukitake frowning and Urahara put a hand behind his head, sweat dropping and smiled sheepishly.

Yamamoto address the teenagers. "You may leave. I suggest you go to school now."

They nodded and left Yamamoto mansion.

"How do you think Orihime's really taking it?" asked Ichigo after awhile as they walked to school.

"She's defiantly in shock." Said Tatsuki her arms crossed over her chest and she was frowning deeply.

"What's wrong?" Uryuu asked her.

"It's just that I can't believe that the old man still wants Orihime to take his place as crime boss." Said Tatsuki angrily. "She's not cut out for it, it's a dangerous job and Orihime wants nothing to do with a life of crime. She wants to help people, like becoming a doctor."

"Yeah I know but that Yamamoto is a stubborn old ass." Said Ichigo. "You tell him or the seniors that I said that and I'll knock your lights out." He threaten but they weren't fazed by it.

"Yamamoto and the older guys are very traditional." Said Uryuu. "They wouldn't want to break the most important traditions."

"Isn't there someone that can take Orihime's place?" Chad asked speaking out loud the first time today.

Uryuu shook his head. "No. Orihime is Yamamoto's only family member so if he adopts another child or if Orihime marries someone that he finds suitable and trust worthy to take his place he'll likely not change his mind."

Tatsuki stopped suddenly as an idea hits her. The boys had been walking but stopped when they noticed Tatsuki standing behind them.

"Hey what's up?"

Tatsuki looked at them and shrugged. "Oh it's nothing."

They gave her a weird look and continue walking to school. Tatsuki catch up to them and hid a sneaky grin as plan formulated in her head to get Orihime out of the family business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Tatsuki left school after class was over. She had no karate club today so she was free for the day and she plan on meeting someone. She took the bus and it took her down town of Karakura. There she went to the famous dance club called _Las Noches_. It wasn't open in day light hours but Tatsuki had friends there who would welcome her in, as long as their boss didn't find out.

Because it wasn't opened she went in the back. Luckily it wasn't the boss or one of the employees that Tatsuki would hate to be in the same room with. It was her friend Rangiku Mastumoto. The beautiful and busty woman was sitting at the table that the staff would use as a card table on poker nights. She was reading a magazine with her bright yellow orange hair tied up. "Hey," said Tatsuki at the door.

The young women looked up from her reading and smiled brightly when she saw the high school student. "Hey there Tatsuki-kun," she put the magazine and stood up. "You got great timing. Aizen left and won't be back till night fall. So what's up?"

"I have to talk to you, it's about Orihime."

"What's wrong with Orihime-chan?"

"Well for starters she knows everything."

"Everything? As in?"

"The Yakuza, her grandfather being a leader, us being the Guardians and her being the heir."

"Poor girl."

"And that was after she was attacked."

"Attacked? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Lucky I was there to stop the creep."

Rangiku took a deep breath and slump back on her chair. She motioned Tatsuki to sit in the seat next to her. Tatsuki took the offer and sat down. She explained to her friend of what had happen that morning and Rangiku listened intently. After a moment of silence Rangiku asked, "So their not sure if it's a kidnapping attempt like the threats they been receiving?"

Tatsuki nodded. "But he really seemed to know who the Guardians are so he could be part of an enemy gang. If he was, he was stupid to try and kidnap Orihime in broad day light with no back up. He could be some random guy who tried to mug or rape her." Tatsuki grimaced as she said it, thought of it twister her stomach.

"I told you she needs to learn how to use a gun."

"Are you crazy?! Orihime hates anything to do with fighting so guns are out of the question."

"She needs to if she's going to take over the family business."

"That's right, if." Said Tatsuki smirking. Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?"

"This is what I need your help with." said Tatsuki seriously. "I need your help to find a man for Orihime."

"Huh?!"

"Think about it. Orihime doesn't really have to take over the Yakuza unless old man Yamamoto finds someone more suitable."

"But that someone has to be part of the family." Pointed out Rangiku.

"And that someone could be her future husband." Said Tatsuki grinning slyly.

Rangiku eyes widen and then had an identical sneaky grin. "Girl, that's genius." Then she looked worried. "Will Orihime agree to it though?"

"She doesn't have to know." Tatsuki said. "We have to play matchmaker with the perfect guy. If that doesn't work we'll try to make Yamamoto like him enough so he could make him part of the family enough to have him become his heir."

"But to find that kind of guy is gonna be hard." Rangiku put her finger on her chin pondering. "To bad any of the single boys we know don't fit the profile."

"Speaking of the boys, don't mention this plan to them. Especially Ichigo and Uryuu."

"Okay Uryuu I can understand. He did had a crush on her but why Ichigo?"

"He's too noble. He'll defiantly be against it, him knowing will just mess it up."

"Alright so what do we do first?"

"First we need to make a list of potential guys."

"I can help with that." Said a man's voice behind Tatsuki and she saw the fox like grinning face of Gin Ichimaru loomed over her head. Tatsuki let out a surprised scream and Gin pulled back.

"Sheesh, ya don't hafta yell." Gin said rubbing his ear.

"Dammit don't sneak up on me like that!" snapped Tatsuki patting her pounding chest. She glared at the silver haired man that was Rangiku's boyfriend and co-worker. She didn't like him very much. She thought he was creepy but for some reason her friend Rangiku found him attractive. "So you were eavesdropping on us, old man?"

"Don't call me old, I'm only a year older than Ran-chan."

"So were you?"

"Yes guilty as charged."

"What did you say before?" asked Rangiku.

"Before Tatsuki-kun screamed and almost made me deaf. I said I can help yer find Hime-chan a guy."

"We're not setting her up with perverted old men." Tatsuki snapped.

"Hey I know some boys who are yer age. They go to this club sometimes and some of 'em are friends of the guys who work with us."

Tatsuki looked sideways at Rangiku. "Do I know the boys you're implying?" Rangiku asked him.

"Yeah. There's tha' Hisagi guy whose friends with Toshiro-kun, then there's Izuru and Arabi. I think their both friends with strawberry."

"I know those last two." Said Tatsuki. "But their not the heir-to-the-Yakuza type."

"Okay there are the boys' tha' work part time here." Gin said rubbing his chin in thought. "Let's see …who's single?"

"It has to be someone who's single and not a perverted nut job." Tatsuki said.

"Okay, okay. There's Stark, no wait he's dating Harribel. Szayel or his brother?"

"No, Szayel's dating Nelliel and Ilfort is dating Cirucci." Rangiku said.

Tatsuki had only meant some of their co-workers they were naming but she didn't know them very well. She remember Stark being the lazy one, who'd like to take naps every chance he get. Harribel, Nelliel and Cirucci were waitresses like Rangiku. Those girls were one of the reasons that the place had so many customers ,mostly male. As for the two brothers she's only meant Ilfort who went to the same school as her but they never really talked. She looked back at the Rangiku and Gin who were finishing the potential future boyfriend/husband or new heir list.

"So that's all the guys you can think of?" Rangiku asked.

Gin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah tha's all I can think of." He said.

Rangiku sighed. "Well that goes for the guys here. Tatsuki what about guys at your school?"

Tatsuki thought for a moment. "Well I have to go check it out tomorrow." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I should go and see how Orihime's doing."

She stood up and said good bye to Rangiku and Gin. "I have Ran call you if I find someone for your master plan." Said Gin.

Tatsuki just nodded half heartedly. "Don't worry," said Rangiku. "I'll look them over before I call you."

"Thanks Rangiku."

She left the night club and went to Yamamoto mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thank you for putting this story on your favorite list and story alerts. Please tell me why you like it.**

**OKAY! Here's chapter number 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach; it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. He's the real genius.**

"Good morning!" Orihime said cheerfully her hand rose over her head to show her enthusiasm as a morning person.

Tatsuki stared at the beaming red head. "Um, good morning, Orihime." Said the tomboy a little uncertainly. She didn't expect Orihime to be her usual self after learning the truth about her family. Did she forget? Sure she can be an airhead but there was no way something like that was easily forgotten. Did she hit her head? Was she in denial?

Yesterday, Tatsuki went to check on her but the servants said she was sleeping. Later that night, she had tried calling her but only got voice mail. Tatsuki was afraid that she might be mad at her and was giving her the silent treatment. She went to pick her up this morning anyway, and was expecting a different Orihime than the one standing before her.

"Hey!" said Orihime waving her hand in front of Tatsuki's face. "This isn't the time to space out. Is my old habit rubbing off on you?" Orihime asked giggling.

Tatsuki snap out of it. "Oh sorry, come on lets go."

They left the Yamamoto Estate outside waiting for them at the front gate were Ichigo and there other friend from school who's family also had ties to the Yakuza, Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia was a short, petite girl with a short mob of jet black hair. Despite her small size, she could easily kick Ichigo's or her childhood friend Renji Abarai's butt and they were both twice her size.

"Good morning Orihime," Rukia greeted smiling at her.

"Good morning Rukia-san," Orihime greeted back.

Rukia already known that Orihime had learned about the family secret. Like Tatsuki she looked at Orihime strangely and so did Ichigo. Both were taken aback by her positive behavior. Rukia frowned at Orihime who looked back at her confused.

"Is something wrong, Rukia-san?"

"Are you… feeling okay?" Rukia asked slowly.

Orihime blinked but her trademark smile reappeared. "I'm fine. I'm just peachy." She passed the gate and walked on ahead. "Come on guys, or we'll be late."

The three high schoolers exchanged confused and worried looks and followed Orihime. They went into protective circle formation; Rukia and Tatsuki walked on either side of Orihime while Ichigo hold up the rear. Orihime made no commit about it and chatted with Rukia about the sitcom she watched last night. Rukia partly listened but she kept a watchful eye around them, as did Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Tyler Perry is a mad genius don't you think Rukia?" Orihime was asking her.

"Huh?" Rukia said distracted, she thought someone was following them but it turned out to be a stray dog.

Orihime pouted at her annoyed. "Weren't you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Orihime." Rukia said apologetically. "You were saying?"

Orihime was about to talk about the American comedian when there was a very loud rumbling sound that stopped them. "Watch out!" shouted Ichigo grabbing Orihime around the middle and pulling her to the side of the road. Rukia and Tatsuki hurried to join them as a motorist sped on his sleek black motor bike and shot past them. If Ichigo hadn't acted the motorist would have crashed into them.

Orihime got a glimpse of what was spray painted on the side of the bike. It was in Spanish, _Grind_ and something else but she didn't had a good enough look on what else it said as the motorist drove down the road and turned sharply at the corner, the tires screaming against asphalt.

"Hey Jackass! Watch where you're driving you maniac!" Tatsuki shouted after him throwing a punch in his direction. There was no way he could have heard her and as soon as the words left her mouth he had disappeared.

"Whoa! That was waaaay to close for comfort." Rukia said between gasped.

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo who was still holding Orihime in a protective embrace. Orihime looked wind swept but she was blushing bright red from being in Ichigo's arms. "Are you alright, Orihime?"

Orihime jumped and pulled away from Ichigo. "Hee hee, I'm okay." She said waving her hand at them. "Wow, what an adrenaline rush. That can really wake you up from the morning daze huh? Do you think that could have been an attack?"

Her friends gaped at her. Their concerns that she was in denial or she was suppressing her memory from yesterday were proved wrong. She seemed shockingly okay with the fact she's the Yakuza heir and that she's being targeted judging by her behavior.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to our friend Orihime?!" Demanded Rukia pointing accusingly at the confused red head in a comical way.

"What are you talking about, it's me," Laughed Orihime. "Or I could be a robot from the future impersonating the human Orihime to discover the weak point of mankind in order to take over the world." She joked.

Rukia lowered her hand. It really was her, only she would come up with robots from the future. "Fine it really is you, but seriously how can you still be acting so relaxed and cheerful after learning the truth."

Orihime didn't say anything. She scratched the back of her head as if she were thinking about what to say. Then she glanced at her wrist watch, "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "We have to go now or will be late for homeroom." She hurried down the street and her friends followed behind.

They made it to school just before they closed the front gates. In class Orihime slumped in her chair. "Tatsuki I forgot about the History test, yesterday." Orihime said to Tatsuki.

"Don't worry about it," Reassured her friend. "Ibe-sensei said you can make up for it today."

"That's good," Orihime said relieved. She took out her notes in order to cram study for her make up test. Tatsuki watched her with concern. She didn't answer Rukia's question before and it looked like she used that they were almost late as an excuse to avoid the subject.

"Alright everyone." Their homeroom teacher Ochi-sensei said entering the classroom. She dressed casually with short dark hair and glasses. "Please be quiet and sit in your assigned seats." Everyone comply with her instructions. Ochi-sensei turned to look at the class over the podium at the front of the class. "Today we have a transfer student joining our class."

"Is it a cute girl?" A shaggy brown haired boy piped up.

"No Asano-san," said Ochi-sensei and several boys groaned in disappointed. "He's from Arrancar High School that's in the next town over." She turned to the door across from her. "You may come in."

The door slides open and steps in the new student. Everyone in class stares at him. He was tall, brawny and handsome but it was his odd hair color that attracted the stares. Before it was Ichigo or Orihime who stood out because of their hair color (mainly Ichigo, as for Orihime it was her melon sized breasts) but this guy hair color was blue! A bright, cerulean blue that was both tousled and spiky, in a sexy manner. His eyes were cobalt blue and there was something sharp and intense about them, those who weren't as strong willed like Ichigo or Tatsuki, shrank in their seats with they made eye contact with those feral eyes. He didn't wore his uniform by the dress code; his shirt wasn't tucked in, his collar upturned , and the top bottoms were undone to show off some chest, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Class, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez." Ochi-sensei said after writing down his name on the chalkboard. "He'll be part of this class for the rest of the semester, please make him feel welcomed." She turned to look at the classroom, looking for an empty seat. "Jaeger—can I just call you Grimmjow –san?" The teacher asked him.

Grimmjow responded with a shrug. "Okay," said Ochi-sensei. "You'll be seating next to Inoue-san, the red haired young lady in the back row." It was easy to tell which red head because Orihime was the only one with natural red hair in the back row, albeit the only natural red head in class, besides Ichigo.

The blue haired young man strolled to the back of the class and took the seat next to Orihime. The said red head smiled a friendly smile at him. She was always friendly to everyone and she didn't appear to be intimated by him like some of her fellow classmates. Grimmjow just looked at her and then ignored her which caused Orihime to be deflated. _Aw, well_, thought Orihime. _Maybe he's just shy; it's his first day at a new school after all. Maybe he'll warm up later on._

Tatsuki watched them curiously. _Hmm, I wonder_, she ponder thoughtfully.

**Yeah! Grimmjow finally appears, he's my main squeeze^^. Sorry if you guys were getting impatient for waiting for his appearance. How do you like that I described him? Did I capture his personality and the others well? Trying to figure out what they would say at a certain situation or who their paired with is hard. Please, tell me how you thought of it, is my writing style good or bad? Do you have suggestions or anything put them in your reviews.**

**Okay then, Sayonara! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! I'm so happy this is my most popular story. But I get more story favorites than I do with reviews. Really guys I like that you put it on your fave list but send me reviews please if it's not too much trouble. Reading your comments and encouragements really motivates me to update.**

**Anyway, this chapter I decided is going to be in Grimmjow's (I like to call him Neko-spada or Neko-kun) POV. It's so much fun getting in his head. So please R & R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo-sensei.**

School fucking sucks. Seriously I am dyeing of boredom. I have to pinch myself to remind me not do anything that could get me in trouble with anyone or I could get my ass ship off to military academy as my idiot uncle had threaten to do when we had that nice long over due family meeting after seeing each other since I was born.

Why am I so pissed off you asked? I'm forced to live with my uncle that I never knew existed, after getting out of juvie. The guy is a total dumb ass, and he thinks he's so smooth and cool when he's really clumsy and old fashion. The guy's a freakin' embarrassment. My ol' bro, who actually has a real father figure, told me it's normal to have a relative, a parental guide, that's embarrassing. What's he talking about? His dad is cool as far as I could tell after meeting him when I moved to Karakura. Well, he's actually pretty scary but maybe it's 'cause of the scars or that he's like a smaller version of the Incredible Hulk.

I'm also mad that my dear old "oji-san" won't allow Panthera to live with us. The guy hates animals though he won't admit it. So Panthera is being taken care of by bro's old man's niece. She's an okay kid; I can trust her with my little buddy. Well there's some things to look forward to, bro's gonna help me get into the school's kendo club, and supposable they don't mind that you have a criminal past. If people here don't really mind that you had a few run in with the laws, I guess this place could be alright, if only I didn't have to live with that Primma Donna dumb ass.

It's my first day of school at Karakura town and it's going okay so far. I haven't gotten into trouble…yet. I tell you what though, the girl next to me, is _HOT!_ Long fiery orange hair, gorgeous violet grey eyes and huge melon sized breasts! She smiled at me when I sat down at the seat next to her. She was being friendly not flirty. I looked away and ignore her. I'm not good with girls who are sweet and innocent. I don't go chasing girls who are not my type even if they are hot. Besides, a girl that good looking probably already has a boyfriend, and another thing about me; I don't date chicks that are already taken.

I tried my best to ignore her for the past three class periods. But I couldn't help but watch her from the corner of my eye. I found out she's one of the best academic students of the class, besides that black haired four eyes or that tall dark brunette that looked like she could be on the track team or something. Another reason why I can't date her; smarts girls that are model students wouldn't want to have a boyfriend that's a bad ass, Ex-gang member, Ex-drug dealer (no that's not technically right, Ex-drug deliverer) and most likely to be sentenced to prison.

Third period ended and we break for lunch. Yes! My favorite pastime during god damn boring school, I even find P.E. boring. I could use this excuse to see how bro is doing. It was a nice day outside and we were aloud to eat outside on campus grounds where I knew I could find bro. I moved to the door and so did a pack of chattering girls. I bumped elbows with one of those girls. "Sorry," I grunted. Remember, gotta stay out of trouble or its hello booth camp for me.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Said the girl I bump into apologetically and I was surprised to find out it was the hot red head. Facing each other, she only came up to my shoulder. I looked over her head at the other girls. Some looked at me nervously, I get that a lot and others were looking at me suspiciously; get that a lot too. But I had a feeling that a few of them were on guard because of the red head chick. What was her name? Inoue was it?

"Oh Grimmjow-san, right," I snapped out of it and nodded in answer. "Well hello I'm Orihime Inoue." She said sticking her hand out for me to shake it. What a friendly girl, I think she might be a bit naïve. Well I didn't want to be rude to her, which is so out of my character that I even feel that way. I must be smitten with her or something. I put my hand in hers and lightly shook it, her hand was so dainty I might accidently hurt it.

"Um, nice to meet you," I said I sounded gruff. I only sounded like that if I was feeling awkward or embarrassed. Well the stares I was getting from my new class mates were making me feel awkward. I could tell these were not the usual stares I would get from people. From what I would speculate these stares were saying; _is that dude serious? Is he crazy? Does he want a death wish or something? _What was their problem? Is it a serious crime or taboo to be friendly with this girl? Some of the stares were looking in a threatening challenge way. I've had those looks before, but I got a feeling it had something to do with her.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Grimmjow-san?" The girl Orihime asked me and I saw her girl friends cringed and gave her 'Are you insane or stupidly naïve' look.

I shook my head at her offer. "No thanks I have other plans."

"Oh okay," Orihime said and her friends behind her relaxed with relief. Wait one of looked a little disappointed. It was the short girl with a spiky tom boy cut hair. I had caught her giving me curious and calculating looks that I didn't like. She didn't seem interested in me in a flirtatious way but I got a feeling she was sizing me up for some reason and I didn't like that.

"Well later then," I said then I left the classroom. "Okay, see you later." She called after me brightly and I couldn't help but smile.

Orihime Inoue, huh, cute name, it really suits her. She's defiantly a sweet, friendly girl who was only interested in making friends. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be friends with her.

**Well that's it for now. It could have gone longer but my back is in PAIN from sitting here typing. But I think it's a good chapter and I think I capture Neko-kun's voice almost perfectly. What do you guys think? I'll reveal whose Grimmy's relatives are in the next chapter. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a Grimmjow POV again. Like I said it's really fun to write in his POV. Now the identity of his bro will be revealed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach but I so wished Grimmjow would be mine.**

This place is bigger than Arrancar High. I don't want to openly admit I'm lost; it's a macho guy thing I think. I looked out the window that looks out a grassy lot where some students are having lunch. That's when I saw two familiar heads; one of them was shining like a chrome dome.

I opened the window and jumped outside. Bro and his buds yelled in surprised as I landed beside them.

"Dammit Grimmjow!" My bro snapped swinging his wooden sword at him, which I smoothly dodge. "Are you crazy or something?! You couldn't have landed right on top of us. Ya could have broken our necks."

"And messed up my hair." Said the narcissist dude who flipped his shinny black locks. I could never get why these two were friends.

So let me introduce you to my bro (technically my half brother) Ikkaku and his partner in crimes (not that they'd actually committed any) Yumichika.

"So is this your half brother, Madarame?" A guy I never meant with short shaggy dark bluish hair asks Ikkaku.

"Yeah, this is Grimmjow. Grimm, meet Maki Ichinose." Ikkaku introduce us.

Maki stuck his hand out in front of him. We shook hands, unlike before I gripped hard and Maki squeezed back to show his manliness. "Nice to meet you, Itchy-nose." I couldn't help myself. Ikkaku and Yumichika laughed and Maki glowered at me and let go of my hand.

"Hey Grimmjow, Coach says you can come to the dojo after school to try out for the Kendo club."

"Great, thanks man." I wasn't really into in joining any after school activity but unc wanted me to do extra curricular stuff to make me a more rounded person. I could have joined the boxing team or something, I was good at fighting but there weren't any seats left. I liked sword fighting but I didn't want to ware all that armor. Ikkaku said it's not so bad, I still get to beat others up but for good sport.

"He really is joining? I thought Zaraki gave him a job at his auto shop. Can he juggle a job and club practice?"

"It's just wiping windows and stuff." I said. I do have a job working at an auto shop. I liked to work with cars but old man Zaraki said he wouldn't have me working on cars for payment since I'm not a licensed mechanic or whatever. "Wished your pops allow me to work on cars. I'm as good as any of the old grease monkeys there. I mean, look what I did with my bike."

"Speaking of your bike, you drive it to school didn't you?" Ikkaku glared at me severely and I looked away to watch a couple of girls sit under a large tree to have lunch. "Your licensed got taken away, right?"

I grunted not looking at him.

"Grimm, are you serious?? Do you want your ass in jail again?"

"I wasn't in jail. I was in juvenile hall." I growled at Ikkaku. I saw that Maki was surprised by this. I guess he didn't know that significant part of my past. "I was running late and I couldn't walk to school."

"I told you, you could have walked to school with us." Ikkaku sighed and shook his bald, I mean shaved head. "Nothing bad happen on your drive I hope."

I was silent as I thought back to this morning. I am not a morning person, so during the first few hours of the morning it's all a big blur to me. "Well," I said slowly and Ikkaku watched me apprehensively knowing me well enough of what I was going to say wasn't good. "I think I sort of almost drove into some people."

"Oh no." groaned Ikkaku putting a hand over his face. "Don't tell me it was a hit and run."

"No!" I snapped at him. "I said I _almost _did." Ikkaku still looked suspicious. "I swear no one got hurt." I really hope not.

"Did you stop to apologize?" Yumichika asked. I didn't answer and the three of them stared at me. "Well I hope they didn't saw your licensed plate."

I cringed. Hopefully they didn't. Maybe I was going to fast to see it. I could just picture the cops at the front door of uncle's house and him shouting at me, a blood vessel on his head ready to explode; _Nino!! How could you get your ass in trouble already!?! _Oh, boy.

"Emo alert." Yumichika said suddenly and I was grateful for the distraction.

This pale faced dude walks over to us. He was really pale. Seriously it looked like he never been in direct sunlight. I wouldn't be surprised if he was getting not only sun burn but skin cancer from being outside. He was short, frail looking but somehow he didn't look weak. He had shaggy jet black hair and huge green eyes. Why girly man called him Emo was I guess because of his dark and gloomy atmosphere and it looked like the dude never smiled in his life. But he didn't strike me as the depressed and suicidal type but you never could tell.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Ikkaku greeted him, rather warily. Then his face light up. "Did you get us passes for the club?"

The Emo guy took out something from his pocket and showed us what looked like back staged passes.

"Awesome." Yumichika said reaching for the passes but Ulquiorra pulled away. He held out his other hand towards us, open palmed. He wanted something.

"Oh right." Grunted Ikkaku. He, Yumichika and Maki handed Ulquiorra money and he gave them the passes.

That done he turned his back to us and strolled away.

"What are those for?" I asked Ikkaku.

"There back stage passes for a concert that's being held at this club called Los Noches."

"A club? As in a bar?" I said suspiciously. I knew these guys were underage and I thought Ikkaku was more responsible than that. The most responsible guy in our dysfunctional family. He used to be a punk like I am still but he straightened out after his mom remarried.

"Don't worry. This club has separate class of customers it allows to come in. On weekends they allow kids fifteen and older while week days they only allow adults."

"Who's playing?"

"A mix of several local bands. The Reapers, the Bounts, and the Hollows."

"I know the Hollows! They fucking rock!"

Ikkaku looked sheepish. "Wish I knew you were moving here last week or I had asked Ulquiorra to get you a pass."

"Eh it's alright." I said waving my hand nonchalantly but inside I was so jealous. I only got to see the Hollows perform live once on the street but I was at the back. Now Ikkaku and his buds have the greatest opportunity to meet the band and others back stage. Aw fucking whatever. It's not like they're my all time favorite band.

"But how come that Emo has those passes?" I was suspicious. I've been involved in illegal dealings and mostly the merchandises turn out to be stolen or phony.

"Gin whose part owner of the club said we could have the passes. We did a favor for him. Ulquiorra works there, so Gin must him gave them to him."

"If it was for a favor why did you give him money?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other scowling. Maki answered. "Ulquiorra delivers things for money, and the money was for black mail."

"Black mail?"

"The favor that Gin asked us to do was to um, negotiate these punks that were bothering his girlfriend."

When he said 'negotiate' he means beat them up until they back off. And I understood why they didn't want Ulquiorra to rat on them. If they were caught brawling with gangs they would get kicked out of the Kendo club.

"I hope damaging your pride over being black mailed won't ruin your fun at the concert."

Yumichika waved his pass smirking. "If it means I could score a date with Yoshino then I don't mind being black mailed."

"A date with Yoshino? In your dreams!" Scoffed Maki.

"It could happen."

"Grimmjow-san!" I jumped in surprised. I wasn't used to being address with honorifics. I was also surprised because I recognized the voice.

I turned and I saw the happy go lucky princess skipping over. Skipping? I saw the same group of friends watching her and me anxiously.

"Hello Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, Maki-san." Orihime greeted them merrily.

"Hello Orihime-san." Ikkaku greeted back and I saw him giving me a weird look.

"Is Grimmjow-san your brother that you talked about, Ikkaku-san?" Ikkaku talked about me? I wonder what she heard about me.

"Yes he's staying with his uncle from his dad's side." Explained Ikkaku. From just mentioning my old man made my stomach squirm unpleasantly or it could be because I was hungry.

"I see. Grimmjow-san have you eaten yet?"

"No," I said, I noticed Ikkaku and his buds trying to get my attention but they were also trying to hide their actions from Orihime. It look liked they were trying to warn me about something.

"Oh you shouldn't skip meals Grimmjow-san. How about you have some of my lunch. I made enough for two people today."

"Um," I faltered. I saw from the corner of my eye that Ikkaku's and Yumichika's movements were growing desperate. "No thank you. We have Home Ec. at next period and I was planning on eating whatever we're making." I saw Ikkaku and Yumichika sigh with relief.

"Home Ec.? Oh yeah we're making curry today." Orihime said. One of her friends call her name. "I gotta go. See you later."

"Later." We all said in unison. When she returned to her friends I turn to face Ikkaku. "What was that about? Were you using sign language that I should cut my throat or something?"

"No idiot. I was trying to tell you to don't eat her food." Said Ikkaku. "The way she cooks her food, well…let's just say she has some really unusually taste buds." Yumichika and Ikkaku nodded.

I raised an eye brow at them, and then I put my hand over my stomach. It felt like it was trying to eat my other organs. I didn't eat breakfast and since I don't have money for lunch I was going hungry tell Home Ec. "Her food can't be that bad. I probably wouldn't mind it since I feel so hungry right now."

"Trust me," Ikkaku said grimly. "When you eat her food you feel like you can't eat home cooked meals again."

"If you're having Home Ec. with her then you better pray that you don't get partnered with her." Yumichika said seriously but he smirked. He must be thinking of how funny it would be if it were to happen.

I watched Orihime chatting and laughing with her friends. I'll take their word for it about her cooking skills but being partnered with her can't be bad itself. I secretly hoped it would happen.

I could sense Ikkaku giving me a hard stare. I turned to him annoyed. "What?"

"Don't go chasing after her." He told me and I was taken aback.

"I'm not interested in her like that!" I'd straight up lied. "And who are you to order me around, like you're the older brother." Actually we're not sure who's the oldest. Long story.

"That girl Orihime is WAY out of your league." Ikkaku said sternly.

I frowned. "What? Is she from a high class family or something?"

"You could you say that," Yumichika muttered.

I shrugged. "Whatever. Like I said I'm not interested. She's not my type." I'm a very convincing liar. I'm so good I even fooled myself for a moment and it looked like I had them fooled too.

"If you say so," Ikkaku said still looking at me with suspicion. "Just stay away from her if you can. Or her bodyguards will chew you out."

I was going to ask who were her bodyguards but stopped myself. I didn't need to know since I'm really not getting myself involved with her. Okay fine I do sort of like her but I would of not even call it a crush. I won't ask her out or anything if Ikkaku was against it, he's probably worried I could get myself in trouble. Alright I'll stay out of her life not that I was already part of it or anything.

But apparently someone had other ideas.

**That's it.** ** Sorry there aren't any romance in it yet, but I hoped you liked it anyway. Did anyone guess that it was Ikkaku that was Grimmjow's brother? Can you figure out who is Ikkaku's step dad is. I think I already revealed that in this chapter. I gave a little hint on who is Grimmjow's uncle is. You should figure it out if you watched the Hueco Mundo arc. The bands mentioned in this chapter are made up as for the character Yoshino she's an actual Bleach character.**

**Please review. The next chapter will have some Grimmhime moments they may not be so romantic though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here y'all!! I love how much feedback I'm getting, like I said before please review after you read it. When I'm trying to keep my man Grimmjow in character I listened to Bleach Beat Collection 2 "BeRaK". Has anyone heard of it? It's awesome! Junichi Sawabe really makes Grimmjow's singing super sexy.*** mocks fanning herself and sighs dreamily*

**So let's get this party started and the party don't start till Grimmjow walks in. X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo-sensei. **

**

* * *

  
**

GRIMMJOW'S POV

I went to Home Ec. Class early. I was told by the teacher from my last class that I should go early to talk to the teacher of Home Ec. The teacher was this mother looking woman named Unohana.

"Hello, you must Grimmjow-san." Unohana-sensei said smiling warmly at me. She had long black hair tied in a thick braid and coiled up to a bun.

"Yeah, the last teach. I mean Ise-sensei told me to come here early for somethin'."

"Yes," Unohana-sensei looking down at a sheet of paper in her hand with a list of names. "Usually I have put the students in groups of three or four but there isn't any opening. Although, I think I can squeeze you in with one of the groups. Are you friends with anyone in class 1-3? Since your knew it would be better if your grouped with someone your acquainted with."

She showed me the list of names. I scanned the names and one name caught my eye immediately. _Inoue Orihime. _Well she was the only one in the class that made attempts to be friendly towards me. But then I remembered what Ikkaku warned me at lunch. Really what could go wrong? He and Yumichika sort of said that she's from a rich family and that she's even got bodyguards though I hadn't seen them yet. So I mentally weighted my options. Get grouped up with the beautiful red head that has been the only one really nice to me besides my bro and his friends; ten pounds. If I did I could get myself in trouble somehow, I could already tell that everybody wants me to stay away from their princess. This could lead to a fight, and when I'm in a fight all hell breaks loose, I could find myself worse than detention after school. That would be either Juvie or military school, aka boot camp; twenty pounds! There's no way I'm going back to Juvie or be shipped off to boarding school, especially if it's because of a chick.

"I didn't made friends with anyone. I hardly talked to them." I said shoving my hands in my pants pocket. Unohana was looking at me strangely. Oh wait I know that look. She fucking pities me! God I hate that people looks at me like that! Look at me with hate, look at me mistrust, look at me with fear. I will not take pity any day! So what if I hadn't made friends, I don't need to be part of some damn high school clique.

"I see," said the Home Ec. Sensei smiling at me gently. "I'm sure someone would be willing to have you part of their group."

I beg to differ.

The rest of the class entered the class room, and a few moments later the bell rang to signal that fourth period began. We sat at tables made for five people that were in front of the class room, the kitchen area was behind us. I sat with a group of two guys and two girls who would glance at me, usually nervously. I ignored them.

"Konichiwa, everyone," Unohana greeted the class. "Today we are making curry." Like Orihime said at lunch period. "It does not have to be a regular curry. You can make whatever kind you like, just that it has to be curry. You can make it however you want and give it your own special touches." I swear I saw everyone shot a quick glance over at Orihime but she was too busy daydreaming to notice. "Just as long as you don't make a mess and don't put things in it that could hurt someone." Like drugs or broken class. I remember back in Juvie someone put toe nail clippings in the mash potatoes. Grows I know, but at least it wasn't fiber glass or something like that.

"There isn't a free kitchen lab for Grimmjow-san. Would anyone volunteer to have Grimmjow part of their group?"

I was expecting a long silence and a lot nervous and reluctant whispering but someone straight away called out clearing, "He can be part of our group."

I turned in my seat very surprised. That was very quick and sounded whole hearted. It was a girl who volunteered but it wasn't Orihime it was the short girl with a spiky hair cut. She was sitting next to Orihime who was smiling happily in my direction. The other girl was looking my way too and she was grinning broadly at me, but something in her eyes told me she was planning something. Should I be scared? Tch, yeah right, but I was suspicious and little curious.

"Thank you, Arisawa-san," Unohana said brightly. "Now let's begin! Remember to wash your hands good and ware an apron and tie your hair up."

We have to fucking ware an apron? Sheesh, how freakin' dorky. I slowly got up and strolled over to Orihime and the little kitchen group. Orihime was putting on a cute pink apron and her hair was tied back in a white bandanna.

"Hey Grimmjow-san put this on, since it looks like you didn't bring your own." A petite girl that was shorter that the girl Arisawa said to me handing me a plain white apron. Well it looked okay and not girly or stupid. I put it on and the same girl hand me a white bandanna to put on my head.

"Do I have to where that?" I said glaring at the cloth in her hand.

"Yes, we do not want any hairs in our food." Arisawa said. She had on a pale yellow apron with blue horizontal stripes and putting a bandanna on her head. "Just bear it, new guy."

"It's Grimmjow," I said in a kind of growl and snatched the bandanna from the petite girl's hand. The way I reacted made some of our group members give me scared looks except Tatsuki who looked shrewdly at me and Orihime who was busy washing her hands in the sink.

"'Kay, _Grimm-jow_," Arisawa said emphasizing my name. "Let me introduce you to our group. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, mess with me or my friends and I'll kick your ass." She said it and I could tell she's not bluffing. "This is Rukia Kuchiki," she pointed her thump at the petite raven haired girl. Kuchiki girl forced a friendly smile. "And this dude is Keigo Asano." The other boy in the group besides me, he looked nervous, I wonder why? He was shorter than me with shaggy brown hair. Yeah I remember him; he was hoping that I was going to be a cute girl. Instead it's me, the blue haired, scary looking former Juvie convict and he looks thrilled about it; not. "And this is the class lesbian Chizuru Honshō." The last of the group was a girl with chestnut colored hair wearing half rimmed glasses. She was sneaking up behind Orihime who was setting up the ingredients. Arisawa saw this and kicked her in the stomach. The ginger haired homo went flying and skidded on the floor and fell into a painful heap.

"Arisawa-san!" Unohana said sternly from across the room.

"Sorry sensei," Arisawa said innocently grasping her hands behind her back. Honshō tried to get up but slipped and fell back down on the floor.

Orihime saw Honshō on the floor, "Chizuru-san! Are you alright?!" Orihime knelt down to help her. Honshō looked up at Orihime and attacked with a bear hug.

"Hime-chan! You're soooo CUTE when you're concerned!" The lesbian girl squealed.

"Wah!" yelped Orihime when the homo, WHOA! grabbed her freakin' breasts.

Arisawa kicked Honshō in the head and Kuchiki pulled Orihime out of harm's way. "You homo-freak, keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Snapped Arisawa cracking her knuckles as Honshō sluggish rose to a stand, nursing her head. "Or I'll used my hands to rearranged your face."

"Hey, you meant it sounds like a threat but it also sounded like a sexual suggestion." Asano said nervously.

"Shut up!" Arisawa snapped at him, whipping her head around to glare daggers at him and he looked like he almost shit in his pants.

I almost laughed out loud but then the teacher came to our kitchen lab.

"What is going on here?" She said her expression was calm but there was something dangerous and scary about her tone.

I unconsciously gulped and felt beads of sweat on my forehead. The others had identical looks of fear on their faces. "N-nothing," we said in unison, and that didn't weird me out at the moment. "_Gomen na sai, sensei_." Unohana smiled gently but there it also had a silent warning.

Then after she left we went straight to work. Arisawa and Honshō made a truce; Arisawa won't kick her ass as long as she lay off Orihime. Though Honshō reluctantly agreed.

"Does that happen often?" I asked Asano who was bringing out cutting boards for the vegetables. He looked at me surprised glanced over at the two girls and nodded.

"Almost every day." He said then chuckled. "But they're still friends, crazy huh?"

"Crazy," I agreed, picking up a knife and checking if it was sharp enough.

"Hey, Grimmjow," Arisawa patting my shoulder to get my attention. "You and Orihime are peeling potatoes."

"Huh?" I said turning around but Arisawa moved to the other side of the lab to work on something. Orihime walks over to me, caring a large bowl of potatoes.

"Their already washed, all we need to do now is peel them." Orihime said setting the bowl between.

"Okay," I said handing a peeling knife to her. I could sense that we were being watched. With Honshō she was glaring at our way with fiery jealously as she peeled carrots. Arisawa nudged her to make her get back to work, as she chopped up onions. Asano would glance our way curiously as he watched the rice cooked. Kuchiki was left with the pork and was busy deep frying pork cutlets.

I peeled my share of potatoes whereas Orihime peeled hers while humming happily. It took us about an hour to finish the curry. We made small plates to sample it. It wasn't bad while I was making a second serving I saw Orihime add stuff to her curry. She was adding… tomato sauce, chocolate chips and pepper!? What the fuck?!

"Don't watch her eat it, or you'll lose your appetite for the rest of the day." Asano warned me in a low whisper.

So this is why they meant she has unusual taste buds. Orihime saw me watching her and she mistook that I wanted to try out her personal styled curry.

"Here Grimmjow-san," Orihime said handing me a spoonful with mixed of curry rice, tomato sauce and chocolate chips. I looked distastefully at it. There was no fucking way I was eating that.

"Uh, no thanks I—"I was cut off as someone shoved me from behind and, the tomato and chocolate chipped curry was in my mouth!

Moments later I was in the men's bathroom, with my head half way in the toilette, throwing up what I had ingested.

"I told you to don't eat her cooking, didn't I?"

I recognized the voice over my gasping and coughing. It was Ikkaku. He must have heard what had happened and came to check on me.

"Hey, Mandarame. What are you doing here?" It was Asano's voice, I faintly remember the teacher telling him to watch over me until I was better or if I needed help to get to the Nurses' Office.

"Checking on my idiot brother."

"B-brother?! Grimmjow is your brother?!" I heard Asano exclaimed in surprised.

"Wow, I thought there was some resemblance." There was another voice that I haven't heard before. It was a male, or else it can't be girl. We're in the men's room, for the Christ's sakes! I didn't have the chance to think who he is as I began to heave again.

After a few disgusting moments of puking the rest of my guts out, I had finally empty the contents of stomach and maybe more. I wiped my mouth with toilette paper, chuck it into the toilette then flushed it along with some of my insides. I got out of the stall. Ikkaku was there talking to Asano and the guy with bright orange hair. I quickly remember he was in the same class as me and Asano.

"Hey there king. Off your porcelain throne are you?" Ikkaku joked and I growled at him, "Shut up." and went to one of the sinks. I splashed water in my face and gargled to wash away my stomach discharge.

"I had no idea Honshō would do something like that." I heard the carrot top guy say behind me. I spat the water out and it hit the mirror on the wall. Hey, my first spit take.

"WHAT?!" I snarled turning around sharply.

"Whoa cool it Grimmjow." Ikkaku said gripping my shoulder. I shook away from him.

"Hell no! I want to beat the crap out of that bitch!" I snapped. Ikkaku glared at me.

"If you do that then Orihime will be upset." Ikkaku said quietly at me.

I glared at him and grunted, "Fine."

"Hey, ah, Grimmjow will you be okay?" Asano asked me timidly.

"No, I was humiliated because of that homo bitch."

"He meant if you need to see the nurse." Carrot top said seriously. I glared at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied with a scowl. We glared at each other for several seconds. Ikkaku cleared his throat and our glaring contest ended.

"If you need to go see the nurse I'll take you there." Ikkaku told me. I shook my head.

We left the restroom and made our way back to Home Ec. Class. Ikkaku went back to his class, and it was just me and the other two. Kurosaki glanced sideways at me as I dragged my feet.

"Fourth period's going to end in a few minutes." He said.

"So," I grumbled not in a mood to talk.

"So if we take our time Home Ec. Should be over by time we get there."

I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you come along with Asano?"

"Orihime asked me to." Ichigo replied. "She was really worried about you."

I grunted and looked away.

Ichigo said to Asano, "Do you know why Honshō did that?"

"Ichigo you're so dense man. She did that because she was jealous."

I looked at Asano, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you and Orihime."

"What?!"

"Well Honshō gets like that when Orihime makes new friends, usually a guy." Asano waved his hand in a reassuring and nonchalant gesture. "Don't worry it's easy to tell that there's nothing going on between you too. Honshō over reacted."

"Yeah," I said under my breath and stared a head. There's defiantly nothing going on between us.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. No fluffy or heated romance yet, sorry. I having a hard time planning it out of houses it suppose to happen. This story is turning out more like high school romance and it hardly talks about the Yakuza or crime, I hope you're not disappointed about that. I wanted this to be more of a funny chapter. I'm not exactly good at making up comic scenes or one liners. If anyone's reading this please check out my poll on my profile, it's called "What is your favorite Bleach love triangle?", I also have a Bleach crossover story if you're interested.**

**Please review it encourages me to update. Please tell me in your reviews if my writings good or if I kept everyone in character. Thank you for reading:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is chapter EIGHT!! So now Tatsuki tries to set them up. In the beginning of this chapter it won't be in Grimmjow's POV, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

Orihime was upset that she had caused Grimmjow sick. She was so worried about Grimmjow that she didn't notice Tatsuki was almost strangling Chizuru to death.

"You fucking idiot! You'd almost ruined everything!" Tatsuki growled viciously, Chizuru's glasses almost fell off by being roughly shaken by the very angry tomboy.

"What do you mean Tatsuki?" Demanded Chizuru when Tatsuki stopped shaking her but was still grasping tightly at the top front of her shirt near her neck. She was bewildered that Tatsuki was acting like this because she had pushed Grimmjow during Home Ec. Tatsuki only acted liked this when she made moves on Orihime. Could this mean… "Hey, uh, Tatsuki do you like Grimmjow?"

Chizuru immediately regretted asking, when Tatsuki violently flipped her over and put her in an ironclad head lock. "Eeep!" Chizuru choked, fearing that Tatsuki had finally lost her control and was going to finish her off for good. She could imagine that Tatsuki's next move would be breaking her neck in one swift turn.

"Listen," Tatsuki hissed dangerously. "I do not like Grimmjow, I hardly know the guy. Now you leave Grimmjow and Orihime alone, especially when their together. If you do anything stupid, I swear I will make your life a living Hell, got it?"

"Uh, Okay," Chizuru said, she had never seen Tatsuki so scary she was too afraid to object her threat. "I'll back off, so could you please let me go?" Tatsuki released her, and Chizuru hurried away. She decided to leave early. She did not want to be around the very pissed off she-dragon any longer. "I'll see you later." She waved goodbye and left the empting class room.

Orihime watched her go, perplexed. "What's wrong with Chizuru? Why did she leave early?"

"Eh, dunno. Don't worry about it." Said Tatsuki she turned to look at Grimmjow who was listening to his IPOD he had sneaked into the school without the teachers noticing. "Hey, Orihime I got a great idea on how you can make it up to Grimmjow."

"Really?" Orihime said eagerly. She really wanted to make up to Grimmjow. Ever since he returned to class, he had been distant with her and ignored her the rest of the day. She was afraid that he was mad at her.

"You can take him out for ice cream, you're treat." Tatsuki said with a smirk and Orihime's eyes brighten with delight. But the red head had no idea she was being set up for a date and neither has Grimmjow yet.

"That's perfect Tatsuki. I have enough money for a whole crowd of people. He can have all the ice cream he wants." But Orihime looked hesitant and glanced at Grimmjow nervously. "But what if he won't accept it?"

"Let me talk to him." Tatsuki said. Before Orihime could say anything, Tatsuki walked over to Grimmjow's desk.

When she was standing an arm lengths away did Grimmjow looked up at her. The music was turned to the max and she could barely make out the words but it sounded like grunge. "Whaddya want?" Grimmjow asked, he pulled one of the ear plugs off and Tatsuki could hear what sounded like _Three Days Grace _playing faintly from the tiny accessory.

"Orihime's really sorry about what happened." Tatsuki told him, Grimmjow shrugged.

"So I figured after she babbled a hundred apologies two hours ago." Grimmjow looked away from Tatsuki and gazed over at Orihime who was watching them anxiously. Tatsuki wondered what he thought of Orihime. He seemed to like her but was avoiding her for some reason. Maybe he thought he wasn't good enough for her.

"Well Orihime wants to ask you for something."

"What is it? If she wants to say something she should come up to me and say it."

"She's nervous that you'll reject her."

Grimmjow looked at Tatsuki perplexed. "You make it sound like she wants to ask me out."

Tatsuki grinned slyly, "She sort of does." She was amused by the look of shock on Grimmjow's face. She turned around and beckoned Orihime over. When her friend came over, Tatsuki swiftly moved away and said, "Go ahead Orihime, say it."

Orihime gulped and took a deep breath and said, "Hey, um, Grimmjow would you like to go to the ice cream parlor?" Grimmjow stared at Orihime stupefied and Orihime wondered what was wrong with him.

Tatsuki watched the two teenagers and was afraid that Grimmjow would bolt so she quickly piped up, "How about I come with? I'll ask Ichigo to come, no, not him he's got Kendo practice."

Grimmjow started when Tatsuki said Kendo practice. "Sorry I can't. I have a meeting with the Kendo coach after school."

"Oh," said Orihime looking deflated and Tatsuki almost whack herself in the head in frustration and disappointed.

Grimmjow glanced at Tatsuki then back at Orihime. "Okay, how about after practice?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Orihime happily and Tatsuki almost whooped out loud in celebration.

"Okay, can my bro and his buddy come?"

_NO!_ Thought Tatsuki, in her head a chibi version of her was shaking her fists in the air and yelling at the sky in irate aggravation. They can't have a date or something like a date with those two tagging along.

"Sure!" Orihime said. "Tatsuki are you still coming?"

"Yeah," replied Tatsuki not sounding at all enthusiastic now but she was still going to watch Grimmjow and Orihime. Maybe something will happen between them even if they weren't alone.

**GRIMMJOW POV:**

As soon as the final bell rang I hurried out of this Hell hole. I can't stand being in classrooms.

"See you later, Grimmjow." Orihime called after me. I stopped to wave at her and left.

I was still very surprised that she had asked me out. It wasn't a date, I soon realized. I had a feeling she did that to make it up to me as if apologizing a hundred times wasn't enough. I knew that Arisawa put her up to it. What was the girl up to? Well whatever, I will not let people set me up without my consent. When I asked if bro could come I saw that Arisawa didn't like that. Ha, sorry to burst you're bubble Ms. Cupid.

I stopped when I was outside and frowned. What was Arisawa's game? Why was she trying to set me up with her best friend and why me? She doesn't know anything about me. I bet if she knew about my criminal past she would never let me near Orihime, not that I was chasing after her.

"Hey Grimm!" I turned around and saw Ikkaku wearing the Kendo club uniform. A black hakama with armored chest plate, arm guards and he carried his helmet under his arm and resting on his shoulder was his favorite thing; a wooden sword.

"Alright, Coach Ibe is meeting us at the dojo." Ikkaku informed. I nodded and followed him to the dojo that was in the back of the school.

The dojo was very plain outside and was the same architect design as the school. It wasn't like the traditional dojos I've seen outside of school. Inside it was like a regular dojo with tatami mats, and everything. In the middle of the room, there were two guys in full gear were sparing each other. I stopped at the threshold to watch them. I trained in Kendo for several years but I couldn't stay in the club at my old school because of financial reasons. Although I wasn't really interested back then and I wasn't looking forward to it not too long ago but now watching these guys practice I realized I really did like Kendo.

"Here comes the coach." Ikkaku said elbowing my arm to get my attention.

An old guy wearing the Kendo uniform and black sunglasses walks over to us. "So this here's your brother, Mandarame?" He spoke in a Hiroshima accent.

"Yes, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." Ikkaku introduce me, he elbowed me on my arm and I remember I was supposed to be polite to the coach. I bowed at him and he inclined his head down in response.

"Okay, Jaeger-jacks…Sheesh what a mouth full. I'll just call you Grimmjow, fine with you."

I nodded. A lot of people call me by my first name, even when we just meet or not very close.

"There are try out uniforms you can burrow for the try out. Ikkaku we'll show you to the changing room."

After I was in the uniform, it was a different style hakama but the same armor. The members were sitting on the sidelines to watch, while the coach sat at the front of the dojo with the school banner and the Kendo club banner hung on the wall behind him. "Okay, Grimmjow," Ibe called out from his seat across the room. "You'll be against Kurosaki."

Kurosaki? Oh, yeah the carrot top from class 1-3. Didn't Arisawa say that he was in the Kendo club too?

Kurosaki and I entered the middle of the dojo and we faced each other. We bowed at each other, and then took a fighting stand. As the new guy I was the _shidachi _and my opponent the _uchidachi_. And the uchidachi attacks first. Kurosaki swung his sword in a horizontal strike and I blocked. He strike my side in a vertical strike, I dodge and strike him back. It was a continuous act of striking, blocking and dodging. Soon it looked like I was gaining the upper hand but then Kurosaki diagonal strikes me and I was hit hard. I fell on my ass and the game was over.

There were applause and cheers from the club members. I saw Ikkaku and his friends looked worried for me. I was a little pissed that I lost but this wasn't a personal fight for me so I brushed it off. Kurosaki offers his hand to help me up. I am not holding a grudge against him for beating me, like I said, this fight wasn't personal. I sighed in my mask and accepted his help. He helped me up and we shook hands. Kurosaki said something but his voice was badly muffled from the helmet.

"What's that?"

Kurosaki pulls off the mask. "I said you fought well. Even if you lost the match, I think you disserved to be accepted into the club."

I looked over at Ibe who was walking over to us. "Yeah, well it's up to him to decide."

"Kid, you got talent!" Ibe said clapping my shoulder hard and almost made me stumble. "And I hate to let such talent go to waste. Your part of the club."

"Really?" I said surprised. Ikkaku and his friends cheered for me.

"I wouldn't of accept anyone if they just win a match. They got to have talent and strength. So what you lost, I could tell you got talent for this. You're perfect for this in my opinion. So what do you say?"

"Hell yes!" , Was my answer and the whole club cheered and Ibe laughed and clap me on the shoulder again.

"Good to hear. You'll have to have your parents or guardians sign your permission slip. The fee for membership is two hundred yen each month. Then you'll be given you're uniform in a few days. Show up for practice this weekend, ya hear."

I nodded and Ibe left to get my permission papers. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Maki and the rest of the club came over to congratulate me. I was introduced to the rest of the club members; Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi, and others I'm not bothering to list. To my surprised Asano was also part of the club.

I made a comment about it and he replied dryly, "Yeah, I know. I'd never thought to be the Kendo type but my sister Mizuho and Mandarame forced me to join."

"Ikkaku and your sister?"

"Yeah, they're dating."

He's dating? I didn't know that. I wasn't sure what kind of girls Ikkaku likes. I looked at Ikkaku and he rubbed his head awkwardly. "She likes guys with shaved heads." was all he said. Eh, okay.

As I stayed during the rest of club practice, I told Ikkaku about what happen before I left for the club tryouts.

"Huh?! What the fuck is Arisawa up to?" Ikkaku said as we sat outside, he had just finished running laps and, I, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Maki sat on the grass under a large tree.

"I dunno, but I have this feeling that she's trying to set us up." I said slowly.

"Say what?!?!" The guys exclaimed at once very loudly and my ears pop, I plugged my ears and made at face.

"You had to been mistaken, dude." Said Ikkaku laughing forcefully. "Arisawa wouldn't set you two up. She and Inoue don't know you. Are your eyes going bad again?"

"No!" I snapped. I was near sighted, one of the reasons I hate school because I had to read and write; reading gives me a headache. It's not just my eye sight; reading just gives me a headache.

"So should I tell her that I can't go, or something?"

"Are you kidding? She's paying isn't she? It'll be a great opportunity to take advantage of it."

"So yes? No? What?"

"Sure go." said Ikkaku. "But I can't go I got a study date with Mizuho."

I coughed and Ikkaku punched my arm. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said. "I'm still wondering if it's a date or not."

"It's not a date unless the dates say it is. But I think Inoue has no idea about it."

I nodded, "So who's going besides you and the princess?" Yumichika asked me.

"Arisawa and I think Kurosaki." We turned our heads to watch Kurosaki and Abarai racing. "Is he in on it?"

"In on what?" asked Maki.

"Is he in on setting me up with Or-Inoue?"

They laughed. "Ha ha, Kurosaki is not into any kind of romance thing." Ikkaku said chuckling. "I don't think he even dates. His mind is on school and Kendo club, that's all I know."

"Okay," I said watching the two red heads. They were arguing about something, probable who won the race. It really look like Kurosaki knew about what was going on, from what I could speculate.

So after Kendo class, I meant with Arisawa and Orihime for the date, uh, not date.

**So that's it. I'm sorry I can't write more but I wanted this chapter to be mostly about Grimmjow and the Kendo club try outs and some interaction with Ichigo. It was hard to finish this chapter. I had trouble picking who would be the Kendo club coach. There were several Bleach characters I couldn't chose because I already used them, like Zaraki, and Urahara. I had to do online research on Kendo. Some things are true about what I wrote, so if anyone who reads this and knows about Kendo, if I was wrong about something please tell me.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Butter me with comments or kill me with criticism. **


	9. Chapter 9

**It's the date that's not a date chapter! 8D There will be a friendship developing and a little romance also some action; it's a crime/romance so there will be fighting and the like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. :)**

**Grimmjow POV**

"Hi Grimmjow-san!" Orihime greeted me with a sunny smile. Dang is she always so fucking cheerful? Usually when I meet people like her they were raised by a warm and happy family something that I never really had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Uh, hey," I replied I looked at her then at Arisawa who was looking over my shoulder.

"There you are Ichigo!" The tomboy called raising her hand over her head at the person behind me. I turned around and saw the carrot top trudging over. So he is coming. So that makes it a double date—wait, wait. It's not a date it's an outing with friends if that's what you want to label us.

"Oh hey Grimmjow." Kurosaki said to me. He looked a little surprised to see me so this meant that he had no idea I was coming. So this meant that he wasn't in on it and that it's all Arisawa's doing. When I get a chance I'll confront that dragon girl, and grill her on what is she really up to?

"I invited Grimmjow-san for ice cream." Orihime explained to Kurosaki before he could voiced out the question.

"Oh, OK." He just said and nodding.

"Let's go!" said Arisawa punching a fist in the air. She walked on ahead of us.

"Yeah!" chirped Orihime following after her best friend. Kurosaki raised an eye brow and we tailed after the two girls.

"Inoue invited you?" Kurosaki asked me as Orihime chatted with Arisawa.

"Yeah," I said shrugging. "She just asked me to make up for getting sick after eating her cooking. It wasn't her fault and she already apologized many times and then she asked to treat me anyway."

"But you agreed to come?" said Kurosaki.

I nodded and grinned at him. "I couldn't say no to free food."

Ichigo smirked back, "Heh, same here."

After ten minutes of walking, we arrived at the ice cream parlor. Tatsuki and Ichigo hurried over to the jukebox and fought over to pick whatever song they wanted. Me and Orihime were standing at the glass display of multiple flavors of ice cream, frozen yogurts, shaved ice and gelatos? So basically this place has every frozen dessert you can possibly eat. Do they also serve milkshakes? I looked up and saw milkshake machines that made several flavors. Not only milkshakes but molts and there was also a slushy machine. Wow, it's a frozen sweet tooth wonderland.

"What would you like Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked me. Oh right she was the one treating me. I looked at the menus hanging on the wall.

"A large _Root Beer_ float." I said.

"Got it," said one of the employees that were taking our orders. He was a meek looking guy with black hair that's a short medium length and bangs that framed his face. On his name tag said Hanataro. "And what will our favorite customer have today?" He smiled at Orihime and who was staring at the many choices under the glass with bright thoughtful eyes.

"I'll have a triple scoop on a chocolate covered waffle." She said after a few moments of considerations. "One chocolate chipped mint, one peanut butter and caramel and one cookies and crème, please."

"Got it," He said and pulling out an ice cream scooper and chocolate waffle cone. He scooped up the flavors that Orihime picked out. Another guy wearing a green head band made my _Root Beer_ float, then after Orihime paid at the casher we were handed our purchases.

"Would you like to sit outside since it's a nice, warm sunny day?" Orihime asked me and I shrugged in reply which she took as a yes.

"Okay we'll eat outside then."

Arisawa walks over to us as _Bad Religion_ started playing from the jukebox. "You guys go on ahead and we'll order our stuff." She told us. She turned to Hanataro to tell him what she wanted.

We went outside and found a table with a red and white striped sum umbrella. We sat down and that's when I realized that Arisawa had set us this up so we would be alone. I looked around and we were literally alone. No one was out in the street which was surprising as it was almost dinner time and people weren't out to eat. Arisawa and Kurosaki are inside ordering and I bet she was stalling to give us some alone time. Would she really do that? She doesn't fucking know me! Does she know that I'm even attracted to this woman or not? Am I?

"How's your float, Grimmjow-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts by Orihime's voice.

"Um, it's fine," I said taking another slurp of soda through a straw. "How's yours?"

"Great!" She said grinning widely her mouth was smeared with ice cream. I sniggered. "What?"

"You're a mess, woman. Your face is half covered with ice cream."

"Huh, really?" She touched her face with her finger tips and looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

I snorted. "You don't have to apologize. Damn, it feels like you've been saying 'sorry' to me all day." I pulled my handkerchief out of my pants pocket and hand it to her.

Orihime stared at the handkerchief in my hand in surprise. "What? Are you gonna take it or not?"

She blinked and took it from me. "_Arigato_." She said smiling at me.

I smiled to, "And _arigato_ for not saying 'sorry' again." She giggled and wiped her face with the handkerchief.

"Oh I'm getting it dirty."

"Handkerchiefs are used for cleaning so it's supposed to get dirty." I said taking the plastic spoon out of the cup and scooping out the ice cream. "Give it back to me when you're done with it."

She looks at my handkerchief and then at me a question marks over her head. "What?" I said again.

"Um, it's just that you don't seem like the type to carry around a handkerchief." Inwardly I cringed. I hoped she wasn't going to ask me the story behind it.

"The only ones I know who carry their own handkerchief are Ishida-san." Orihime said as she stares off into space thoughtfully. "And my brother." She said the latter with sadden eyes. Seeing the always happy and bright girl look so sad sent a pang through me. I had said I sort of found it annoying at first that she was always so freakin' happy. Now seeing her with those sad eyes didn't seem right at all. It looked like she was remembering something painful. So I got her head out of it by changing the subject.

"Oi! Your ice cream is melting."

"Oh!" she wiped her hand that had ice cream dripping over it.

"So who's Ishida?" I asked her as she quickly licked the melting parts of her ice cream.

"He's in our class. The one with black hair and glasses, remember?" I nodded as I remember him answering questions during math class. "He's the smartest guy in the school. He's in the sewing club."

I stared at her. "The sewing club?"

"Yeah, he's really good." Said Orihime. "He's popular with the girls in that club. Actually he's the only guy there so maybe that's one of the reasons. All the girls ask him to repair their stuff animals."

I slowly nodded. "Wow, he … really didn't strike me as a… domestic type."

"He's also on the school Archery Club." She added brightly. "And his father is the director of Karakura Hospital."

"Hm." I said finishing the rest of the foaming ice cream and dropping the spoon back in the cup. I wiped my face with a napkin.

Arisawa and Kurosaki came over and sat at the table. I notice that Arisawa sat on the other side of Orihime so I was still sitting next to her but it didn't matter much as we were an arm's length away from each other. Kurosaki sat in the seat next to me. He had a small chocolate milkshake. "Wow you already finished yours." He committed. "Did you get brain freeze?"

"No," I said. "Is that all your having?"

"Yeah, I can't spoil my appetite before dinner or my sister will scold me." He said and drank through a straw.

"So what were you talking about before we came over?" Arisawa asked looking at Orihime then at me. I saw a spark of hope in her eyes. She was hoping that something happened between us. I'd almost sighed out loud.

"We talked about our classmates." Orihime said. "Hey I forgot to ask. Grimmjow-san did you get accepted in the Kendo Club?"

"Yeah," I said. "Ibe had me spare fight with Kurosaki as a test I lost to the fight but I was accepted anyway."

"That's great that you got accepted." Orihime said happily. "Seems like most of our friends are on the Kendo Club, right Tatsuki?" Arisawa nodded.

"Your right everyone we know is on the Kendo club, even some of the girls."

"Kendo club's coed?" I asked surprised.

"The girl's team is separated from the boys. Rukia, Momo, Senna, Lisa, Mashiro, Kiyone, Hiyori and Rangiku are on the Girl's Kendo club." Arisawa explained.

"What about you two?"

"I'm in the Karate Club." Arisawa said proudly.

"I'm not in any club," said Orihime. "I never had the time what with studying and all."

"Yeah, that could be why you're ranked third out of three hundred and twenty two students. You don't have club practice to distract you." Tatsuki said casually impressed. Too casually, I think she was showing off Orihime, like a mom does with her kid. Trying to get me impressed but to her disappointment I wasn't.

"Huh. Ishida and Kunieda are ranked next to Inoue and they have clubs." Said Kurosaki.

"Yeah, well. Sewing and archery's not that distracting as Kendo." Said Arisawa frowning at Ichigo. "Ishida a very organized guy and Ryo's a multi-tasker."

The others finished their ice cream and we got up to leave. Orihime gave me back my handkerchief and I put it in my pocket. My hand touched the keys to my motor bike and I groaned as I remembered.

"What's wrong Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked me.

"I forgot about my bike. I left it at school."

"You better hurry. Bike thefts are pretty common around here." Ichigo said.

"I don't think they could take my bike they don't have a key."

"A Security chain hasn't stopped them before."

"I don't chain my bike, it's not a bicycle. It's a motor cycle."

"You ride a motor cycle?" Orihime said interested. "Sado-kun rides one too. But I haven't seen him ride one lately."

I remember hearing the name Sado before and I was about to ask if the guy was in our class when Kurosaki suddenly asked me. "You don't ride a black Kawasaki Ninja do you?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"WHAT!? That was you that almost ran us over this morning?!" Arisawa exclaimed staring at me.

I blinked at her and then I remember, "Fuck," I muttered.

"You could have fucking killed us! You didn't even stop to apologize and see if we were okay!" Arisawa stepped forward and I saw she was on kill mode.

I wasn't intimidated but I didn't want to get into a fight. Not with Orihime around. I held up my hands in front of me and said quickly. "Wait wait. I didn't know that happened, I hardly remember what happen this morning." I half heartedly shrugged. "I'm mostly in a daze in the early morning. I'm not a morning person. I was in a hurry too so I wasn't paying attention." I took a deep breath and tried to bring out the all the sincerity I had as I said; "I'm sorry."

Orihime looked me and then at Arisawa. Arisawa looked at Orihime and calmed down. "Okay, you're forgiven this time." She said and her eyes glared with warning. I nodded my understanding.

"Okay," I said turning to leave. "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Don't forget about Kendo," Kurosaki said. It looked like he wasn't mad that I almost ran them over this morning so I guess he's cool with it.

"Wait Grimmjow-san I'll walk with you." Orihime offered.

"Uh, it's okay." I said I glanced at Arisawa and there was that familiar hopeful spark again in her eyes. "You don't have to."

"Well I want to see your bike. I remember that morning I saw something written on it." Orihime stared babbling something but I wasn't paying attention.

My body stiffens and my eyes darted around. I had this horrible feeling that something was watching us like prey. I had these feelings before. Whenever I was going to get jumped by gangs or thugs, I get this 'My spidey senses are tingling moment' and then the next thing I knew I'm surrounded by punks readying to kick my ass or kill me. My eyes caught a figure moving in a shadowed alley. I saw a piece of shining metal gleam in the sunlight.

"Watch out!" I shouted. Kurosaki saw it to. He instantly grabbed Orihime and pulled her away.

There was a loud bang that pierced the air; a gun shot. I hit the ground and scuttled to hide behind a parked car and the others followed after me.

"Shit! Why now?!" Cursed Arisawa. "Do you have any weapons on you Ichigo?"

"No, I never carried any when we go to school."

I would have wondered what they were talking about but I was too busy thinking about the shooter. Where was he? I listened but didn't hear any other gun shots. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and my heart pounded hard in my chest. A part of me was pissed off that was in a shooting incident again but another part of me was thrilled for the excitement. The damned adrenaline junkie part of me that had gotten me in trouble before. My mind was racing. It had been a long while since I was in a situation like this. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't familiar at all with the area, I had no weapons to defend myself and I didn't know where the shooter was or if he was done with us or not. I was actually starting to panic. This could turn out really ugly. My eyes fell on Orihime who was between a protective and alert Kurosaki and Arisawa.

Orihime looked so terrified and I felt something in me snap or click. It wasn't a kind of feeling that I was going to go crazy or I was going to break down. It was a determined and strong feeling. And another feeling that I wasn't used too. A feeling to protect. And I wanted to protect her.

"So what do we do?" Question Arisawa in a whisper. She looks at Orihime and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and whispered comfortingly to her that it'll be alright.

"I'm texting for help." Kurosaki said after he fished his cell phone out.

While he texted SOS I cautiously peered around the car. I looked down the road I was facing and saw nothing suspicious but then I saw a man peering around the corner and then disappeared before I could make out what he looked like. I wasn't sure if it was the shooter or a man just passing by. But I didn't waste time to think about. I scanned around the area. Where there other places that the shooter could move and shoot us where we're at now?

"Okay, Yoruichi texted that she'd sent Soi Fon to get us." Kurosaki said he didn't put his cell phone away just in case he had to use it. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"So we're gonna sit here and wait?!" Arisawa hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"You got a better idea?" I said to her. I peering over the window and looked through the car to the other side of the street. "And why are you whispering? Are you afraid the shooter we'll hear you?"

Tatsuki opened her mouth but clamped it shut. She stared at me and then looked away. It looked like she was guilty about something. I looked away and checked the other side of the street where I saw the shooter was a few seconds ago but it looked like he disappeared.

I turned away and press my back to the wall. I still didn't felt completely safe. We only had this car to shield us and we had no idea if the shooter was still around. We waited in silence.

After another agonizing minute two jet black Sedans pulled over. A petite woman with long blue braids and a hard expression on her face got out carrying a gun. Then a large man came out after the woman also carrying a gun. He had a strange black hair cut that looked like he had an antenna or a horn on top of his head. Other people came out dressed in black suits, wearing black sunglasses and carrying guns. Looking at them made me flash back to the movie _Men In Black_.

The blue haired woman and large man walked over to us while scanning the area sharply.

"Are you alright, Inoue-sama?" The woman asked Orihime in a serious and business like tone. 'Sama?'

"I fine," she said in a shaky voice but it looked like she was determined to put up a brave face.

"Good, we will escort you back to the mansion." She said and her eyes cast over us. "And your friends." Her eyes lingered on me mostly because she had never saw before and there was suspicion in her eyes.

"Who is he?" She asked shrewdly staring hard at me and looked at me up and down.

"This is Grimmjow, he's from our class." Kurosaki explained to her. "He's a friend of ours Soi Fon."

The woman Soi Fon looked at Kurosaki, than back at me, then the girls and then back at me. "Alright, get up and move quickly."

We got up and I looked up at the building in front of us. That's when I saw a snipper perched on the roof top aiming his snipper at I someone immediately knew was Orihime. "Watch out, Orihime!" I shouted and jumped forward in front of her.

BANG!

I felt sharp and burning pain hit my right shoulder. It felt like I was in slow motion as I fell and hit the concrete ground.

"Grimmjow-san! Grimmjow-san!!" I heard Orihime cry out my name franticly. The pain was overwhelming me. I heard the woman Soi Fon shouting commands and Orihime and the others calling my name.

I couldn't stay conscious and I fell into the darkness to escape the pain and reality. The last thought that went through my head was that I was glad that I saved Orihime.

**OMIGOSH what a cliff hanger! What's going to happen to Grimmjow?! The answer will be in the next chapter. I would type more but I'm too tired to continue. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Woo-hoo! I'm so happy I made it this far! Thank you for all your reviews, and I would like to name the ones that's been following this story; **Katrina Tora, xxSweetPastryxx, Tiny Cherie, thormac, dark wolf 123, Hoshino Hana, PsychoKoolaid, Flaming Orange Rose, WestAnimeBrigade, elektraeriseros,MadLady77, Lucis13, Blue Kitsune, GoddessAngela, xpromisesx, Kotoni is the Sky, theblackwriter, Domyouji, Fawn4Ever, HI-ee-09, cupcakesrok, Blu inu. T**hank you everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach all rights go to the real genius Tite Kubo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**NORMAL POV:**

At the Yamamoto Estate the leader of the Yakuza was sitting at his desk drinking his favorite tea while listening to the reports from Ukitake.

"Ryūken Uryuu-san said that he should wake up soon. He'd only suffered from a minor concussion. The bullet hit his right shoulder. There was only minor bone fracture. He will not be able to use his arm for two weeks, which is unfortunate for him. Kurosaki-kun said that he was just accepted in the high school Kendo club." Ukitake looked at his superior. "What should we do about the young man, Yamamoto-sama?"

The old man drank from his tea and looked ahead of him as he contemplated. He put down his tea cup and picked up the file that was on his desk. It was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez's file, which contained all the information the police and the Yakuza informants could collect. He opened the file and the photographs of Grimmjow that was taken for the student ID of Karakura High and his Juvenile Hall mug shot. Looking at Grimmjow's mug shot, Yamamoto was reminded of a wild panther. It was strange that it made him think of a panther when the young man's hair was bright blue. The younger Grimmjow's eyes were wild and fierce, and he had a scowl similar to Ichigo Kurosaki. His hair was a little longer in the back and messier. Yamamoto looked at the more recent photograph of Grimmjow. The fierceness in his eyes had lessened but still held a strong and defiant spirit. His hair was shorter than before but still the same tousled style.

Yamamoto read his back ground. Grimmjow became a member of a small gang in his home town at the age of thirteen. He was put in Juvie at the age of fourteen for involvement in drug dealings, breaking and entering, shop lifting, and involvement in underground fighting club. He was released from Juvie about a few weeks ago. Grimmjow now lives with his uncle Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccaccio. He had taken a part time job at Zaraki's Garage. Yamamoto knew Zaraki as he used to work for the Yakuza and had a history of underground street racing and car hijacks. Zaraki is now married to Grimmjow's half brother's mother. Grimmjow's half brother Ikkaku Mandarame is a first year at Karakura High School and member of the Kendo club. Yamamoto was looking up Grimmjow's background in case he was a part of an enemy's gang.

A maid appeared in the door way and said, "Urahara-sama is here, sir."

"Send him in." Yamamoto ordered. Urahara walked in.

"I just got back from talking with Mandarame, Zaraki, and Dordonii. The three claim that Grimmjow's no longer part of any gang. He was supposable kicked out or left from his previous gang before he was arrested a year ago." Urahara adjusted his hat and said, "I talked with Orihime-san, Kurosaki-san and Arisawa-kun about their own opinion of Grimmjow. There was one incident when he almost ran into them in on his motor bike this morning. They said he claimed that he didn't mean to and that he had forgotten about it or something. I think he's innocent. But you can never be sure."

"We need to interrogate Grimmjow after he wakes up." Ukitake said.

Yamamoto nodded and closed the file in his hand. "How is Orihime-san doing?"

"She's in her room now with Arisawa-kun. She's really upset that Grimmjow got shot from protecting her. She's really worried about his well being." Said Urahara. "Poor girl thinks it's all her fault that he got hurt. Arisawa-kun is consoling her right now."

Yamamoto grabbed his cane and stood up from his chair. "I shall go and see how she is doing."

In Orihime's room, Orihime was lying on her bed. Her face was buried in her pillow. Her friend Tatsuki was sitting next to her patting her back soothingly.

"Orihime please stop crying. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Oh, he must hate me now. He could have died. His family must hate me too. It's all my fault." Orihime sobbed into her pillow.

"It is not your fault." Tatsuki said sternly. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"You?"

"I'm the one who suggested on taking him out for ice cream." Tatsuki said grimly. She really did feel guilty. It was her idea to set Orihime up with a guy so she wouldn't have to become the next leader of the Yakuza. But she forgot that the guy would be put endanger. The Yakuza life is very dangerous and not easy. Grimmjow looked like the very strong and tough type of guy. But after getting shot today he may really not want anything to do with Orihime. But was he really the type of man that would back down from just one gunshot wound? He willingly saved Orihime's life that might mean something.

"I wonder how he's doing right now. I hope he's not in anymore pay." Orihime wondered.

"He didn't suffer too much. You were there to help him before he was taken to the Emergency Room." Tatsuki said. "You stopped the bleeding and made sure it was clean. You'll make a great doctor."

Orihime lifted her head from the pillow and blinked up at Tatsuki. Tatsuki wondered why she was looking at her like that then she literally palm slapped herself. "Oh, I'm sorry Orihime I forgot."

"It's okay." Orihime said fidgeting with the edge of her pillow. Tatsuki watched her closely. Orihime acted like being the heir to the Yakuza leadership didn't bother her. Tatsuki wondered if she was really putting up an act to fool everyone. Orihime was a very honest girl and was bad at lying. Before Tatsuki could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Orihime-san?" It was Yamamoto.

Orihime sat up on her bed. She fixed her hair by finger combing and smoothed down the frizzes. She adjusted her hair pins and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come in, Ojii-san!"

Yamamoto opened the door and entered Orihime's bedroom. The bedroom wasn't very large almost standard size and very modest looking. There was the full sized bed, the little sitting area with the television screen, and a desk. There was a cork board hanging over her desk with many pictures of her friends and family. There were also Orihime's drawings about her fantasies about robots and faeries.

"Hello Ojii-san," Orihime said sliding off her bed. She walked over and gave her grandfather a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my dear." Yamamoto said. "I came to see how you were doing." He could of called her cell phone or had one of the servants carry a message but he went and walked all the from his office to see her. Orihime was touched that he would come all this way. The way to her room from his office was long and he had to use his cane to get around.

"Have you heard from Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked him nervously.

"He is doing fine. He hasn't woken up yet. He will not be able to use his right arm for a while."

"Poor Grimmjow-san. He had just started the kendo club." Orihime said sadly.

"I heard from Ichigo said that he could still participant in the club if he could wield a sword one handed." Tatsuki said and Orihime smiled for Grimmjow.

"So how did Grimmjow know that the snipper was in the area?" Yamamoto said.

Tatsuki made a aggravated sound. "We told bucket head that he saw the guy hiding in the alley. Do you think that Grimmjow's behind it?"

"I haven't made my decision on that matter. The gun man was in the alley, there was a snipper hiding on the roof tops. It's seems too much of a coincidence that he knew about both of them."

Orihime's eyes widen in shock. Tatsuki piped up, "You weren't there. Grimmjow was acting normal at first but before the shooting he acted like he was on edge like he felt something was wrong. It wasn't like he knew what was going. And come on he jumped in and took the bullet for Orihime."

Yamamoto didn't say anything. He looked at Tatsuki then at Orihime. He sighed and said, "You may be right. But we can't look over the possibility that he could be a part of an enemy gang."

Tatsuki muttered something incoherent and Yamamoto was sure it was inappropriate. "I would like to talk to this Grimmjow myself when he wakes up."

Tatsuki looked grim and Orihime said brightly, "He's a nice boy, Ojii-san. He lent me his handkerchief once."

"He has a handkerchief?" Tatsuki asked.

"Orihime have you eaten dinner yet?" Yamamoto asked her his eyes fell on the untouched food on the coffee table left by the servants.

"No, I didn't felt like eating." Orihime said then her stomach grumbled loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Hee hee, but I guess I am now." She said smiling sheepishly putting her hand behind her head and giggled.

"I'll have the chief prepared a hot meal for you. Arisawa would you like anything?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"I'm having a craving for oden with jelly beans and radishes." Orihime said with a dreamy expression. Yamamoto and Tatsuki both sweat dropped.

"The chief has already made oden for tonight. There is plenty left."

"Yeah!" Orihime said pouncing happily over to the untouched food tray. She picked it up and said. "I'll heat this up can't let good food go to waste." She left the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Yamamoto-sama what are you planning to do when you speak with Grimmjow?" Tatsuki asked him when Orihime was gone.

"I merely want to get to know the young man." Yamamoto said innocently but Tatsuki knew that was bull. But she could not stop him and decided to wait for whatever will happen.

**GRIMMJOW POV:**

_I was walking in a desert and it was night time. There was only the moon and the stars. My paws trotted across the white sand. I was a panther, a white panther with blue eyes. Ahead of me there was a giant white castle. Someone was at the gate waving at me. I moved faster into a run. The figure grew closer and I could tell it was a woman in a long white dress. Her orange hair stood out in the white and black scenery._

"_Grimmjow!"_

I sneezed when I woke up. Sneezed? I blinked and found myself in a pale colored room that smelled too clean. Next to me were blue flowers on the nightstand. That's what made me sneeze. Then I realized what this place is. I was in a hospital. Before I could think why I was in here I heard a very familiar and annoying voice yell. "Buenos días!" Something hit me on my face. It was a folded paper fan. The kind that's used for comic scenes on TV.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "What are you doing old man?!"

"Language, Niño." My uncle Dordonii scolded me as he brandished the paper fan he hit me with. He has a van dyke black beard and mustache and black spiky hair that resemble horns. He wore a jacked with fringes on the sleeves forearms. "That was punishment for getting yourself shot."

"Shot?" Then I remembered. The gunman, Orihime, me getting shot. I touched my shoulder. It was bandaged up and my arm was in a sling. It was that bad that I had to where a sling. It's a good thing I'm ambidextrous. I thought back to Orihime and turned to Dordonii. "What happened to Orihime?"

Dordonii poked the tip of the fan at his chin. "You mean Inoue-san?" He smirked. "Already on first name bases. You're not even using honorifics."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. Damn it, I'm blushing. "It's not what you think! And how do you know her? Aw fuck that is she alright? Is Arisawa and Kurosaki alright?"

"They are fine. Inoue-san helped you while you were unconscious."

I run a hand through my hair that needed a wash and a comb. "I can't believe I blacked out over one gunshot."

"You've never been hit with a bullet but you've been shot at before, my young cholo. Unless you had and you've been lying again."

"It's EX-cholo. What do you again? What have I lied about?"

"Your driver's license."

Aw shit busted. I gulped nervously. "Yeah about that. I meant to tell you that but I forgot."

"You went to school on your motorbike and you knew about your license."

I sighed and lay back against the pillows. My head felt weird and I touched it again and felt bandages. "What happen to my head?"

"You're head hit the pavement when you fell and you had a minor concussion." Dordonii said. "Do you have any memory loss or had strange dreams?"

"Hmm, I think I remember everything even the bad ones unfortunately. But I did have a weird dream. I was in a desert at night and I was a white panther."

"White?"

I shrugged, "There was a weird looking castle. Sort of modern architect with a huge dome. There was a woman and she..." I trailed off as I realized who the woman in my dream was.

"A woman? So it was a kinky dream. That's normal for a teenage boy like you."

"It wasn't kinky!" I snapped. "Just 'cause there's a girl in my dreams doesn't mean it has to be kinky."

"Sure." Dordonii said looking unconvinced and was doing that annoying wagging eyebrows at me and had a knowing sly smirk. I wanted to hit him but he was out of reach. Before I could look for something to throw at him a small girl with pink cotton candy hair burst into the room following closely behind her was Ikkaku.

"Hiya Neko-nee!" Yachiru jumped onto the bed and handed me a bundle of colorful paper cranes. "A Get Well Cranes present for you. Panthera-chan says hi."

"Heh, that's Pink." I took the cranes and set them on the nightstand next to the flowers. I sneezed again. "Damn flowers." I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

"Language, Niño language." Dordonii lectured. "There's a child in the room." He patted Yachiru's head and she giggled.

"It's not his fault Dordonii. He's allergic to those flowers." Ikkaku said and picked up the flowers and walked out the room with them. He came back and I guessed he put them in a trash can or something. "So you saved the Yakuza Princess's life?" He said taking a seat next my bed.

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"I think this is the best time to tell you. Orihime Inoue is the granddaughter of the leader of the Yakuza Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Everyone watched me to wait for my reaction. I stared at ahead in shock then I started laughing.

"Hah ha, your all joshing me. There's no way she could be part of the Yakuza. She's too nice and everything."

"It's no joke, Grimmjow." Ikkaku said sternly. "I'm telling you to give you the heads up."

"Heads up?"

"Yamamoto had one of his men question us about your background. Since you somehow knew about where the shooters were and who they were targeting they think that your working for an enemy gang."

"What?! I'm not part of any gang! You know that!"

"Still doesn't stop them from being suspicious. Their coming to interrogate you know that your woken up."

"Great," I hissed and fell back on the bed.

"Neko-nee will be okay. He saved Princess Boobies." Yachiru said and I snorted at the nickname she used for Orihime.

"Yeah, maybe because of that they'll go easy on him." Dordonii said hopefully and Ikkaku looked a little more hopeful too. But I knew it wouldn't be like that. I knew how the Yakuza works. I've been a part of a gang though it was only a year. I knew that the Yakuza were strictly protective of the leader's family and very suspicious of anyone who mingles with the family. They must think I'm some kind of spy or an infiltrator trying to get into their ranks to do inside job. I was never into that kind of thing. Fighting was the thing I was mainly good at.

After a half an hour Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru left. Dordonii left soon after they left to go to work. I was left alone with my thoughts. I tried to think of how to convince them when they come to question. It was growing late and new nurses and doctors were turning in for the graveyard shift. I was dozing of when I heard footsteps that didn't sound right. It sounded like they had an extract leg? I opened my eyes the lights were off in the room and there were only the lights that came from the hallway. Two people were in the room and I knew they weren't doctors. "Who the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"My, he's certainly polite." A man's voice said in cheerful sarcasm. I'd looked at the speaker. He was hidden in the shadows but I could tell from his outline that he was wearing a hat. "Hello, Grimmjow-san. Mind if I used your first name even though we'd never met. Your last name is a tongue twister."

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure everyone does. Now tell me your names."

"We are the Yakuza." I could tell the man was grinning.

I said nothing at first as I stared at the two men hiding in the shadows. Then I said, "Okay, but do you had to hide in the dark?"

"Aw, but it'll ruin the effect."

"Urahara." The second man said sternly.

"Sorry, sir. Just turn on the light on your nightstand." I turned on the said light. It didn't light the whole room but now I could make out distinct features of the two men. The man with the hat was wearing dark grayish green business suit and a green and white striped bucket shaped hat. He was the youngest one with messy light blond hair. His eyes were shadowed from his hat and had a stubby chin. The other man was older with a long white beard and long eye brows. He was the one who was caring a chain. "Please to meet you Grimmjow-san. My name is Kisuke Urahara and this is the boss Yamamoto-sama."

I stared at the old man. So this is Orihime's grandfather and leader of the Yakuza. The old man's eyes were squinted into slits but I could feel his eyes burrowing at me. I looked at him levelly and said, "What do you want from me?"

"Just to talk to you."

More like grill me tell I'm well done. "Well this is going to be along night." I sighed and pointed at the chairs. "Better make yourselves comfortable."

Urahara and Yamamoto sat down. Yamamoto first spoke, "I would like to personally thank you for saving my granddaughter."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm glad she's safe." I was surprised how I sounded. I sounded sincere which I really am but I also sounded gentle. That's out of my character.

"So what's your relationship with her?" Urahara piped up.

"What?!" I said staring at him. Urahara cocked his head and smiled widely. "Well we want to know what you think of Orihime-san. Are you friends or just classmates or something more?"

"J-just classmates!" I said trying not to stutter. "Classmates who went out for ice cream together that's it."

"But you went and protected her and got shot." Urahara said still had that wide grin. I wanted to smack it off. "You don't seem like the type to risk your life for anyone."

I glared at him and fought to hold down the blush that was threatening to cover my features. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well you must have know that we've come to interrogate you on behave of Orihime-san and the Yakuza." Urahara said his tone turning serious. "We want to know you're not working for an enemy gang or not."

"I'm not." I insistent. "I was once. Over a year ago before I was sent to Juvie."

"What made you leave or kicked out?"

I gritted my teeth and looked away. I looked at them and said, "There was a street fight one night. This guy I was supposed to fight was like three times my size. There was no way I could of beaten him or come back in one piece. So I wanted out then the King, the man that was running the place said he'd threaten to hurt my family. So I went and fight and lost big time. Then the police came and arrested everyone. Then some mother fucker claimed I was the one who tipped them off." I growled at the last part.

"And you didn't?" Urahara said curiously.

"No it wasn't me. But everyone believed it. The old gang doesn't treat kindly to snitches so they kicked me out. Then I was put in Juvie." I looked down and picked at the bed sheets.

"You don't seem happy that you got out of the fight club?" Yamamoto asked me.

I looked at him. "I wanted to get back at the bastard that had me on a short leash. But the police busted him and now he's in jail safe from me." I mused darkly.

"Hey jails hell on earth. You think Juvie's bad. It's a play pin compared to the jolt." Urahara said and I looked at him raising a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah I've been in the slammer. Don't ask."

"Like I care." I said crossing my arms. "Do you believe me or do you want me take a truth serum?"

"I didn't bring any." Urahara mused sarcastically.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Grimmjow-san. Look at me in the eye and say tell me the truth."

Is he serious? Does he think that if I lie that my pupils will dilate or something? I looked at him straight into his squinting eyes. He gazed back into mine and I could sense him drilling through my soul. The dude is old but he's no push over. I spoke with an even and clear tone. "I swear I don't want to hurt Orihime-san" Did I used and honorific this time? "I do not mean any harm to the Yakuza since before I had no idea that she was a part of it let alone the _heir_!" I almost exclaimed the last part. "If you don't want me hanging around then so beat it." I shrugged impassively. "I wouldn't make a good friend for her. Considering my past."

They stared at me then laughed. "What? What the hell are you laughing at?" I growled at him.

"You don't think you make a good friend because of your criminal past?" Urahara said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Hello! Did you have short term memory loss or is it our concussion?" Urahara said waving a fan at me. Where did that come from? "Her whole family and most of her friends are part of the Yakuza. You fit right in."

"In fact this is one of the things we would like to talk to you about." Yamamoto said and Urahara's grin widen.

"What is it?" I asked and I wasn't sure if I would like it or not.

"How would you like to be part of Orihime's guardians?"

I stared at them as they smiled at me. "Huh?"

* * *

**Okay that's it. Wow over 4,000 words. It's a new record for me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Has anyone checked my poll on my profile? Last I check there were seven people you voted. Also check my profile. I have this awareness poem and I think I'm the only one that's supporting it. Sad.**

**Cholo means 'gangsta' in Spanish. I learned it from watching Lopez Tonight. :)**

**The dream sequence is based on Hueco Mundo I'm sure you all know. I've read fanfics with Ulquiorra in a different AU that doesn't involve Hollows or Shinigamis there's always a surreal scene or dream sequence that involves Hueco Mundo. So I thought why not Grimmjow have a dream sequence. For me I put the white panther like Grimmjow's adjuchas form. That episode when him flashbacking when he was a adjuchas is one of my favorites.  
**

**If you forgot who are the Guardians are read the second chapter.**

**Please review. Tell me if it's a great story, that you'd enjoy reading it, did I made any mistakes, did you hate it? Please tell me in your reviews.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh! I've been on hiatus on this story I didn't know where to go from chapter 10 now inspiration struck me! BAM! Just like that. So now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

**NORMAL POV**

Rukia and Ichigo were at the front door of Grimmjow's uncle house. It was a plain house there was a sign hanging on the wall next to the front door, written in both Japanese and Spanish; _Kangei suru, Bienvenido _welcome.

"Spanish?" Ichigo said recognizing the writing. It was a sign similar to Chad's at his front door at his apartment.

"His uncle's Spanish," Rukia said she punched the door bell button. There was a buzzing from inside the house and they heard someone from inside called, "_Venir_! I'm coming!" The door opened and a man with black gelled hair brushed back and it looked like there were two horns on his head with long sideburns, a mustache and a black van dyke beard. "_Konichiwa_, can I help you?" He asked looking at Ichigo and Rukia up and down. "You're Karakura High School students? Are you here for Grimmjow, Niño?"

"Yes sir we're walking to school together." Rukia said politely giving her best friendly and innocent smile. Ichigo fought not to roll his eyes.

"Aw aren't you a nice senorita." The man said smiling at Rukia he took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. "I am Grimmjow's uncle Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccaccio. It is a pleasure to meet you senorita." Rukia giggled and Ichigo rolled his eyes this time.

"Is Grimmjow here?" Ichigo asked.

"He is hold on." Dordonii turned around and hollered loud enough to make the birds nearby fly away in fright. "GRIMMJOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" He turned to look at Rukia and Ichigo who both had their hands press to their ears. "He'll be down here right about…"

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow's voice snapped from in the house they could hear him stomping.

"Now," Dordonii finished he turned as Grimmjow appeared in the foyer.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and Rukia in surprised, "Kurosaki? Kuchiki?"

"Hey Grimmjow-san how are you doing?" Rukia said waving at him.

Dordonii elbowed Grimmjow playfully. "You have some _hermoso amigos_, Grimmjow." He winked at Rukia and she giggled.

"Unc don't flirt with her. She's way too young for you."

Dordonii snickered slyly and waved his hand in farewell at Rukia and Ichigo, "_Ato de_ Niño, senorita."

"_Ato de aimashō_." Rukia said waving her hand smiling. "Your uncle's really nice." She said to Grimmjow and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"He's a dangerous womanizer. What was the name oba-san called him? Don Juan I think." He frowned at Ichigo and Rukia. "What are you two doing here?"

"Its guardian business," Ichigo said straight to the point.

"Oh I see," Grimmjow said nodding blank face then his jolted in revelation, "Guardians!"

Ichigo and Rukia jumped forward and clapped their hands over his mouth. Grimmjow almost fell backwards but Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "This is TS, don't blurt things out _baka_." Rukia hissed at Grimmjow and Grimmjow wanted to call her midget but his mouth was covered by their hands.

They pulled away. "Get your shoes on we're picking up Inoue." Ichigo said.

"Alright alright," Grimmjow put on his shoes and then he yelled over his shoulder, "Unc I'm heading out!"

"Take care Niño!" Dordonii called from somewhere in the house.

Grimmjow closed the door and turned to Rukia and Ichigo. "Alright then let's go."

In the Yamamoto estate Orihime was getting ready to school. She was humming along while her radio was playing "Pocket Full of Sunshine." She brushed her long locks and then put her hair pins on. She smiled at her reflection. Grimmjow was discharged from the hospital last night and he was going back to school today. She was looking forward to see him. She wanted to thank him for saving her life. She was very anxious and nervous. How will he act towards her? Will he be resentment towards her? His shoulder was doing better but he could not use it as his arm was in a sling. Tatsuki said he still could participant in Kendo club so that was a relief.

Someone knocked on her door, "Orihime-sama," It was one of the maids. "Your friends are waiting for you at the front gate."

"_Hai_!" Orihime picked up her book bag and left her bedroom.

Before she left the house she gave her grandfather a kiss goodbye on his head. Yamamoto watched her leave with a smile Urahara was standing behind him and his eyes were laughing under the shade of his hat. Orihime was skipping down the path she saw a familiar bright orange hair and a tiny girl and…bright blue hair? She was a few feet away when she stopped for a minute and stared in surprise. Then her face lit up like the sun and she not walk nor skip but ran down the path. She practically skidded when she stop in front of them.

"Grimmjow-san!" Orihime said beaming at him. Grimmjow looked at her surprised and at her shinning face. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing? I'm glad you're out of the hospital. Is your shoulder okay? I'm so sorry you got hurt. You could have gotten shot in the head or the chest. Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you're alive." At the end of her babbling there were tears swimming her gray eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey what's with the water works?!" Grimmjow looked shocked to see her in tears. "Sheesh don't cry when you're happy woman."

"I'm crying because I'm so happy silly." Orihime said wiping her eyes. She smiled at Grimmjow and she didn't notice the light pink blush on his cheeks.

Rukia looked at Orihime, "Do you need a tissue?" But before Orihime could reply Grimmjow had hand her his handkerchief. "Thank you Grimmjow-san." Orihime said happily taking it. Grimmjow looked away and looked embarrassed. Rukia and Ichigo both raised an eye brow, Rukia smirked mischievously and Ichigo looked nonplused.

"Hey guys," Tatsuki had walked over to them. She looked at Orihime in shock, "Orihime! Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine Tatsuki. I'm just glad Grimmjow-san is alright." Orihime sniffed and dabbed the corners of her eyes with the handkerchief. Tatsuki looked at Grimmjow and he shrugged. Orihime handed back Grimmjow's his handkerchief. "Thank you." She moved on ahead. "Come on guys mustn't be late for school!"

"Wait Orihime." Tatsuki and Rukia hurried after Orihime. Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other and followed the girls.

"So you're one of the Guardians." Grimmjow said to Ichigo as they followed behind the girls.

"Yeah the old man Yamamoto is the only one who recruits the Guardians. Did he visit you at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said. "I don't get why he would choose me. I barely know Inoue."

"Well you did save Orihime's life and he must think you were a perfect candidate."

Grimmjow didn't say anything but nodded.

**GRIMMJOW POV (A/N: YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE SEEING IT IN HIS POV AND I DO TO)**

As my first day of being a Guardian nothing went bad that morning. No gangsters were hiding behind the corner and there were no snipper guys staking out on the roof tops. Orihime looked really happy that I was out of the hospital and seeing her smile at me, for my sake gave me this weird feeling inside me. Ack enough of this emotional crap let me tell you what happen that night when Yama-ojii recruited me.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_A what?" I said staring at the grinning bucket head man._

"_A Guardian is a personal bodyguard of Orihime-san's. They go to school with her and are always with her when she's not on Yamamoto's estate grounds. The Guardians are the strongest, toughest, and most feared guys of Karakura town. You fit the bill Grimmjow-san." Urahara said moving his paper fan._

"_Whoa whoa wait a minute." I said waving my hands in front of me. "I'm not a gang member anymore."_

"_Oh puh-leeze you're a gangster to the core." Urahara said waving his hand in a circle with exaggerate movements. I glared at him. "You have no choice but to be a part of the family business."_

"_No way," I glowered narrowing my eyes at him._

"_I said you don't have a choice." Urahara said he had completely changed from happy and goofy to serious and almost scary. "You saved Orihime-san which means other gang members will think you're her Guardian."_

_I stared at him and realized with horror that he was right. Holy shit that stupid motto from D-Roy was right, 'Once a gangster, always a gangster.' "Why do I have to become a bodyguard?" I asked. "We'll you kill me if I say no?"_

"_Kill you heavens no my dear Grimmjow-san." Urahara said shaking his head._

"_If you die Orihime-san would be upset," Yamamoto said matter a fact tone._

"_Yeah, she's quiet smitten with you."_

"_Smitten?"_

"_She likes you as a friend." Urahara smiled knowingly at me and I wonder did I look disappointed when he said that._

"_So when you return to school you'll be joining the other Guardians escorting Orihime-san to school and home." Yamamoto said. "There have been two attacks on her and she is not allowed to go out until we figure out whose attacking her." I can only imagine what they are going to do with the guys when they find them._

_They stood up from the chairs. "It was nice meeting you Grimmjow-san." Yamamoto said bowing at me and I automatically bowed back. _

"_As thank you for saving Orihime-san we would like to give you this." Urahara hand me what look like back stage pass. I took them and held them to the light and my jaw dropped._

"_Back stage passes to the Los Noches concert?!" I looked up and the two men were gone._

I told Ikkaku this during lunch and he just sat there staring at me. I had my own bento box this time courtesy of Ikkaku's mom. I ate a fried egg roll and looked at Ikkaku who was still staring at me with a shocked face. "Anyone home?" I said knocking my knuckles on his forehead and he snapped out of it.

"Grimmjow this is insane!" He blurted out.

"Don't I know it." I muttered and picked up a sushi roll with my chop sticks.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked me.

"Go along with it." I said nonchalantly he was looking at me as if I was crazy. "I don't have a choice." I told him gravely. "Like D-Roy said 'once a gangster, always a gangster.'"

Ikkaku shook his head sadly at me. "You do realize that Zaraki's gonna fire you."

"What?!" I said dropping my chop sticks.

"Zaraki's won't want you around because your part of the Yakuza now." He said grimly. "He used to be part of the Yakuza remember."

"I know," I growled under my breath. I picked up my chop sticks and japed at my food angrily. "This means I can't have your mom's cooking." I said bummed out. "I won't see Pink or Panthera aw man poor girl. But I know Pink will take care of her."

"I'll bring bento boxes mom makes." Ikkaku said and I nodded.

"But your pops gonna miss me as his employee." I grumbled.

Ikkaku nodded, "Yeah you were his best junior grease monkey."

We laughed, we laughed hard and long then it was necessary. I knew that Ikkaku was sad that I was part of a gang again. Well I'm not sure how I feel. When I think about it I was sort of happy. I missed being part of the gang. Sure this was different, I was a personal bodyguard to the heir of the gang's leader and not just any gang the most famous gangs of all Japan. I'd never thought that I'd be part the Yakuza and now I am.

"Hey it looks like you get to see the Hollows play after all." Ikkaku said and I grinned. "Yeah."

"Man it is gonna be epic." So we talked about the concert that was going to be held at Los Noches tomorrow night and for a moment we forgot about the Yakuza.

It was after school and me, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Maki were heading for the Kendo dojo for club practice.

"Grimmjow-san!" I heard a very familiar voice call my name and I turned around and saw a familiar red head hurrying over towards us.

"You guys go ahead." I told them. They went to the dojo without me and I waited for Orihime to catch up. Looking at her I was instantly reminded of the girl in the white dress in my dreams. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of it. "What is it, woman?" I said to her.

Orihime looked at me blankly. "Why do you call me woman?"

I gave her an identical blanked look. "You're a woman aint cha?"

Orihime laughed lightly, "Yeah I am. Are you going to Kendo practice?" She looked at my uniform then looked at my arm in the sling with concern.

"It's fine." I said waving my hand to get her attention away from my injury. "What is it you want from me?"

"Oh right." She smiled at me and my stupid heart was pounding under my armor chest plate. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

I rubbed the back of my neck and dart my eyes around to make sure no one was seeing me blushing. I looked back at Orihime and she was looking at me anxiously. Why was she looking at me like that? Was she afraid that I would be mad at her or something? "Grimmjow-san?" she said looking at me with concern.

I shook my head and found myself smiling kindly at her. "I'm just glad you're alright." Orihime's eyes widen and her smile grew big. Then to my utter surprise she threw her arms around me and gave me a big hug. I was absolutely shocked. I stood there and felt her arms around me and unfortunately I couldn't feel her breasts thanks to the armor. She pulled away from me and looked at me with that stunning smile of hers.

"Well I see you later Grimmjow-san." She hurried away and went inside the building.

I stood there and stared after rooted to the spot. "Wh-what the Fuck just happened?" I finally managed to say. Then I remembered Kendo practice and hurried to the dojo. When Ibe was doing role call Ikkaku whispered to me, "Hey man, are you alright?"

"Yeah I fine." I turned away to hide my grin from him and everyone.

**Yeah this is my most favorite chapter so far. I hope you guys like it to. You all better review or I will be agonizing slow on the updates.**

**Later :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**UGH! I had to post pone with dating because I got sick. I either got a virus or the smell of burnt butter and garlic made me sick **_yuck _**-__-……. So anyway "Alice in Wonderland" is out now Woohoo! XD I just saw it and it was great! I didn't exactly like the ending though. So I might make a fanfic about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

**GRIMMJOW POV**

"This is going to be so much fun!!" Orihime was squealing as me, and Kurosaki came over to the front gate after Kendo Practice.

"Is there a party?" Kurosaki asked after Orihime stopped cheering.

"It's not a party there's a concert at Los Noches tonight." Arisawa explained.

"Me and Tatsuki are going tonight." Orihime said cheerfully.

"You're going to a club?" I said to Orihime a little surprised.

Orihime nodded, "Uh huh, Rangiku-nee invited me and Tatsuki. Rangiku-nee works at the club."

"And her boyfriend's the manager so this means we get a special treatment." Arisawa said grinning. "I heard you got backstage paces to the concert Grimmjow."

"You did?!" Kurosaki and Orihime said at the same time. Orihime looked amazed and Kurosaki looked a little jealous.

"Yeah that's right." I said shrugging.

"That's great Grimmjow-san," Orihime smiled at me and my damn stomach had that stupid butterflies feeling, good lord.

"How'd you get passes?" Kurosaki asked me as we walked to Orihime's house. "You just arrived here. You can only get passes unless you have connections."

"This guy with a bucket hat what was his name? …Urahara gave it to me as a thank you for saving Orihime but I think it was a bribe."

Kurosaki looked at me and nodded. "Yeah old man Yamamoto would do that. Give you free stuff if you're on really good terms with Orihime and bribe you to make you quiet. He doesn't threaten everybody I think the old man's growing soft."

"He gave you stuff?"

"He did but I declined them. I don't take bribery I just want to protect Inoue." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a thing for her?" Kurosaki first looked calm and casual then his eyes popped open wide.

"What?! No of course not! We're just friends." He sputtered.

"Uh huh," I said wryly and smirked at how he continued to look fluster.

So Strawberry Kurosaki has a thing for my Ori—wait, WAIT! Did I just say _MY_?! No I did not say that. Orihime is just my classmate and I guess my friend and my princess. Gah! Shit I mean—aw forget it!

We made it to the Yamamoto estate without any trouble with kidnappers or assassins. "See you guys later!" Orihime said waving energetically at us. She was escorted inside the mansion by two women, a woman with dark blue hair in braided pigtails I remember her name was Soi Fon and the other woman was dark skinned with long purple hair tied in a pony tail and golden cat like eyes. That one woman waved and grinned at us while Soi Fon nodded curtly and gave me a suspicious glare. I wanted to give my version of a 'friendly gesture' but Arisawa interrupted me by asking, "Hey Grimmjow how are you getting to Los Noches?"

"Huh?" I said my hand had stopped in mid air when I was going to give that Queen B the Bird. I dropped my hand to my side and looked at Arisawa. "I don't know. I can't use my bike sense I only got one working arm but that doesn't matter since Unc took it away." I growled at the last part.

"You don't have a ride? Well in that case you can ride with me and Orihime."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're a Guardian so Orihime can use the projection." She said casually too casually. I'm still suspicious of what her game is. I think she's on to something again but I do need a ride. "So how about it Grimmjow?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great come by here again at nine."

"'_Hai, Ja Ne_."

I left for home and I saw a look of success on Arisawa's face. What have I gotten myself into?

At home Dordonii was out. There was a note on the refrigerator from him. _'Nino I'll be at work late. If I come home and find the house burn down or you threw a party then I'm shipping you off to Espada Military Academy.' _I made a face. _'So you better be a good Niño, Grimmjow. Sign, your fabulous uncle Dordonii.' _I ripped the note off and toss it into the trash bin. I drank coke and did my homework. Then I got bored with Trig and watched TV.

After an hour I got ready for the concert. I took a shower, which was difficult since I've only got one arm. Then I got dress. I choose a black shirt, blue jeans ripped at the knees with chain belt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay considering my arm is in a sling. I walked to Yamamoto estate and found a black sedan parked at the front gate.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Arisawa yelled her head sticking out of the passenger's window.

I walked over and checked the car out. It was nice, shiny and very clean. No signs of dints, scratches or even bullet holes though I bet anything that the black tinted windows are bullet proof.

"You ridin' in the back," Arisawa said pointing behind her. I got in and found sitting on the other side was Orihime in a short white dress and with black belt that hugged her middle. She looked fucking gorgeous. Looking at her in that dress made me flash back to that dream again.

"You look great Grimmjow-san." Orihime said smiling.

I snapped out of it and looked away to close the door. "Thanks uh you too." I said.

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"Okay Saidō let's go." Arisawa said to the driver.

"Hey since when do you order me around?" The man said. I could only see him in the rear view mirror and he looked like to be in his thirties and had black hair.

"I'm in charge so drive." Arisawa said flatly cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Uh okay boss." Saidō said nervously.

Saidō drove us to downtown Karakura and stopped at a white modern style building with a huge dome. I stared at the building. What the Hell?! It looks just like the castle fortress in my dream. I subconsciously glanced at Orihime who was looking very excited. Nah this is just a freaky coincidence. I won't start thinking that this is a precognition dream until I turn into a white panther.

"Welcome to Los Noches." Arisawa said as we got out of the car. She wore sporty black and green halter top and black Capri pants. "The hottest club in town where the hottest bands are playing tonight, time to rock out," she grinned at me and Orihime.

I glanced at Arisawa dubiously and dart my eyes around. There was a long line to the entrance and security was tight. But something else was bugging me. "Arisawa is it alright for her to be out after what's happened?" I whispered to Arisawa as Orihime was busy listening to Saidō's lame jokes.

"Its fine this is one of the safest places besides Yamamoto Estate." Arisawa said reassuringly. "Everyone at that works here is connected to the gang."

I started at her and thought dryly what else is gonna surprise me today.

We went in and were allowed to skip the line because of Orihime's family connections. It's not bad to have good connections but from the times being in a gang (wait I'm in a gang again, oh well) is that connections come with a price. Inside the club large and the whole dance floor was in the dome. The dome was designed to look like a clear starry night sky, tall white walls and polished black tiled floor. The only sources of colors were the lights that flashed and dance around the place and the people that danced, mingled and party. A woman wearing the club employees work uniforms of white over black walked over to us. She was very hot, long wavy strawberry blond hair tied up and full curvy figure with larger breasts than Orihime's. Damn they could be used as weapons.

"Hi Tatsuki-kun, hi Orihime-chan," The woman said brightly to the girls then she looked at me. "And you handsome must be Grimmjow." She looked at me up and down and I had a déjà vu moment when I first met Arisawa during my first day of school. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She said smiling at me and she reminded me a lot of Orihime.

"Hey Rangiku-nee how did you know Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked raising her voice over the noise.

"I heard how this brave hero saved your life." Matsumoto smiled gratefully at me.

"Did you reserve us a table?" Arisawa asked.

"Even better I got you three a private booth in the back with a great view of the stage." Matsumoto led us around the crowded dance floor. I caught a glimpse of a familiar shaved head and he was dancing with a girl her brown hair in a pony tail. I guess that was his girlfriend Mizuho Asano.

The booth was secluded and inside white and black small room. Matsumoto led us in and there was a large window that had a perfect view of the stage that overlooked the dance floor. "The bands will be playing in an hour, first of the Bounts, the Reapers then the Hollows." We ordered dinner and of course Orihime's requests were strange. Matsumoto was the only one that found her bizarre taste to be delicious. "Okay your food will be ready in about fifteen minutes. I'll bring in the drinks and appetizers." Matsumoto left and closed the door and we could still hear the music being played but that was it.

"So what do you think of this place?" Arisawa asked me.

"Cool I've never been in a place as nice as this." I stared out the window trying to see if I could see Ikkaku out in the dance floor. "This place reminds me of a dream I had only it was in a dessert." I mused out loud and I heard Orihime gasped.

"What?" I said looking at her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Me too!" Orihime said excitedly. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I had a dream of place a lot like Los Noches only it was more like a giant castle and it was in a desert." I stared at her. She made a thoughtful face as she continued. "And there was a giant cat, big as a panther only it was white and had blue eyes…uh Grimmjow-san?"

I had actually fell and disappeared behind the table like in the comedies. I shakily got up and stared at Orihime again. "A white panther…with BLUE eyes???" I said slowly. She nodded and from the corner of my eye I saw Arisawa looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Uh what else did you remember from the dream?" Not you in a white dress!!! What else will surprise me next?

"I was a robot." Orihime said cheerfully and I fell again. I got up again and gave Arisawa WHAT'S-WITH-THIS-CHICK look and Arisawa shrugged at me and looked like she was fighting hard not to laugh.

The door opened and Matsumoto came with our drinks and appetizers. "Your dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Through dinner I learned quickly that it was normal for Orihime to dream about herself as futuristic robot and faeries that acted as her servants. Robots and faeries how did that go together? Then it was time for the show and we got out to the dance floor. Everyone was bumped up now as the Bounts came in and became to play their number one signal. Some bump into Orihime and she stumble back and I caught her before she fell into somebody.

"Hey _baka_ watch where you're going!" Arisawa snapped at the guy that bumped into Orihime.

"Thanks Grimmjow-san." Orihime smiled at me we looked at each other and I know this sounds cliché but time seemed to stop.

She looked so beautiful especially up close and I was holding her very close to me. I could smell her perfume and she smelled like flowers. I felt her hand touch my face and I jolted.

"Grimmjow-san are you okay? Your face is all red."

I blinked and took my good arm away from her and she looked at me in confusion and worry. "I'm fine," I spotted Ikkaku dancing with the brunette and said, "Um I'll see you later." I hurried over to where Ikkaku was and he stopped dancing and grinned at me.

"Yo Grimm, having fun yet?" He stopped grinning and looked at me curiously. "What's with you man? Your face beat red. We're you dancing for too long?"

I shook my head and said quietly, "We need to talk."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow and nodded. He turned to the brunette he was dancing with, "I'll catch ya later, babe."

"Don't take too long." She smiled at him.

Ikkaku led me out of the dance floor and into the Men's bathroom. I quickly checked if we were the only ones in it and Ikkaku asked me.

"How'd you get here? Your uncle took away your driving privileges right?"

I slowly nodded and said, "Arisawa and Inoue gave me a lift."

"Oh okay. So are they here too? Yakuza's are like the VIP here, Yamamoto and Aizen are on good terms. So what's wrong?"

I looked at Ikkaku and he looked at me expectantly and I didn't say anything for a few minutes and he said impatiently, "Come on spit it out."

I took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm in love with Orihime Inoue."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!! What do you think of this cliff hanger? I would have write more but I'm too tired so I'll continue in the next chapter. Please review or I'll be agonizing slow on the updates.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys!!! It's been a long while since I updated. It's just that I'm trying to update my artwork I put up in site. I also got hooked on these RP worlds I'm part of but now it's been really slow today so I thought I catch up on this story. **

**So anyway here's the long awaited chapter 13!!!!XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach!!!!**

**

* * *

****GRIMMJOW'S POV**

Ikkaku stared at me for a long while and I was wondering with the tumbleweeds were going to roll by, "You're joking right?" Ikkaku finally said.

I shook my head and Ikkaku groaned, "Are you kidding me?! You can not be IN LOVE with Inoue!" He semi shouted while holding his head. "That's crazy man!"

"I know," I muttered and stuff my hand in my pocket (my right arm is in a sling remember?) "But I don't know what this is feeling I've been having lately….I never felt like this before…."

"Oh God! Don't get all fucking emotional and romantic on me bro!" Ikkaku said in disgust and I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped and he looked better.

"Now that's the Grim I know." Ikkaku crossed his arms and looked at me. "So how does she make you feel different from other girls you know? Didn't you used to date a lot in Junior High?"

"Yeah but the girls I've been with are nothing like Orihime."

Ikkaku stared at me in shock. "So now you guys are on first name bases? Good God you two only knew each other for no more than three days!"

"Well she calls me Grimmjow."

"Everyone calls you Grimmjow but she uses honorifics."

"So?"

Ikkaku signs and rubs his clean shaven head. "This can't be good. Your job is to project her right?"

"Huh? What's that got to do with it?"

"You need to focus on protecting her not falling in love with her."

"I didn't plan for this! And I didn't want to become her body guard in the first place!" I snapped and looked away. This is so messed up. So many things were happening and I wasn't in control.

"Okay maybe this is really a crush you know they're often mistaken as real love. Did you fall in 'love' with her at first sight?"

I snorted, "I don't believe in love at first sight crap. At first I was just attracted to her I mean who wouldn't with her looks but I didn't plan on chasing after her. She wasn't my type."

"What is your type anyway?" Ikkaku asked.

"A woman who's strong and tough, not a girly girl someone who wouldn't be afraid to get her hands dirty and of course good looking."

Ikkaku listen to me and nodded, "Yeah except for the last part that is nothing like Inoue." He looked at me with some hope. "So maybe you only like her for just her looks?"

I shook my head, "It's more than that. I feel very happy when I see her smile and hear her laugh. And when she's sad it beats me up inside especially when it has something to do with me. And during that time when someone was shooting at us and I saw how sacred she looked I decided at that time I wanted to protect her." I looked back at Ikkaku and he gave a weird and amazed stare.

"Dude I didn't know you had a deep side. This woman got you going huh?" I didn't reply and found the floor very interesting at the moment. I heard Ikkaku chuckled and punched him with my good arm.

"_**Attention everyone!!! The Hollows will be performing in five minutes!"**_ A voice on the intercom echoed.

I immediately perked up, "I am not missing this!" I ran out of the restroom with Ikkaku following behind.

I ran over to the dance floor as the Hollows entered the stage. The band members were dressed in white and black with broken skull masks concealing parts of their faces. I yelled and cheer along with everyone as the lead guitarist started to play. As the music grew louder I remember with a cringed I was supposed to look after Orihime. I moved through the throng as they sway to the music. I craned my neck and look for a familiar red head or brunette. I saw Orihime jumping up and down and waving her arms madly. Looking at her I laughed out loud. There was no way anyone could hear me with all the nose but Orihime turned to look at me and smiled. And right on cue I felt heat radiating from my face, crap get it together man!

"Hey!" Orihime shouted, weaving through people to get to me. She was knocked over again and fell right into my arms uh arm.

"You alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me and again I was taken aback by how close her face was to mine. I mentally slapped myself. Focus!!!

"Yes I am thanks" Orihime said smiling up at me. And I sucked in my breath and nodded, "Good where's Arisawa?"

"She was right next to me." We look around and didn't find her around. I figure she must be at our private booth. "Come on," I said to Orihime and took of her hand in mine. I lead us out of the dance floor we almost made it to our booth then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. There goes my Spidey Senses again. I stopped and Orihime almost bumped into me. "What's wrong Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked me.

I didn't answer but looked around sharply. Then I saw two pairs of eyes staring at us from the shadows; one bright green and one brown. They stepped out of the shadows and one of them I recognized as Ulquiorra from school and the other was a tall guy with brown hair brushed back with one lock falling over his forehead and he had a kind fatherly smile but for some reason it irked me.

"Good evening Inoue-sama," The man addressed Orihime bowing in a respectfully and gentlemanly fashion. The said woman bowed back. "G-good evening, Aizen-sama."

Aizen? Where have I heard that name before? I looked at him and he smiled at me and well for some reason I decided I didn't like him. There was something about that smile that didn't set right with me.

"You must be Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez." The man called Aizen said to me. "You're the talk of the town."

"I am?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well in the under ground if you know what I mean." He smiled knowingly at me and then it hit me. He knew about me and the Yakuza. Didn't Ikkaku say he and Yamamoto knew each other?

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves? Is this a date?" He smiled widely at that last part but to me it seem to be forced.

I quickly shook my head. "No. Arisawa's with us."

"Ah she is isn't she? So is it a three way fling?" He smiled again and I wanted to fuckin' smack him!

"Like I said NO, and why do you think it's a date?" I said caustically. Aizen raised an eyebrow and thank God didn't freakin' smile again!

"Your holding hands aren't you?"

I blinked and looked down and saw that I was still holding hands with Orihime. I quickly let go and stuff my hand in my pocket.

"Aizen-sama are you still going to the party next week?" Orihime asked him. I wasn't sure she was following the conversation we were having.

Aizen looked at her and smiled and I could feel myself getting real pissed off for some reason. I don't know the way he was looking at her made my blood boil.

"Yes I plan on attending," Aizen replied. "I hope I will see you there."

Orihime nodded, "Oji-san said that he wanted me to go. He said he wanted me to introduce me to the others properly."

"I see," Aizen nodded and looked at me again. "Are you going to the party as well Grimmjow?"

"What party?" I asked blankly.

"Oh forgive me I forgot that your new to the 'family'," He said, "The party is for people who know about our true business." Meaning the criminal business duh. "It would be a good idea if you come. You can meet the others and learn how we work."

I slowly nodded, "Uh yeah sure. Come on woman Arisawa's waiting." I was about to turned to leave but stop and saw how Mr. Emo Poker Face was looking at me. He was giving me a sharp look like he was silently ordering me to show some respect to the man. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, turned around and bowed at Aizen. "It was nice meeting you sir." I said tonelessly.

Aizen nodded and smiled, "Like wise, Grimmjow." He looked at Orihime and said with that smile that made me think of pedophiles and other nasty predators. "I hope you'll have fun tonight, Inoue-sama."

Orihime smiled back and nodded, "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

We finally went back to the private booth. Arisawa wasn't there though but our food was there waiting for us. I plopped down on the bench and pulled a deep fried onion and stuff into my mouth.

"Uh, Grimmjow-san you were rather rude to Aizen-sama." Orihime said.

"Well he kind of got under my skin." I said picking another onion.

"But you just met him."

I shrugged, "What's this party you guys were talking about? Is it some formal event?"

"Well it is you have to dress properly like suits and dresses. Most of the quests where traditional kimonos. This is the first time I'll be going after knowing the truth." Orihime grew quite and stirred the straw in her drink. I looked at her curiously, "The truth?"

Her gray eyes looked up at mine, "Just a few days ago I had no idea my family was the Yakuza let alone I was the heir." She smiled rather sadly.

I stared at her, "Really?" She nodded. "Why would they keep that from you until know?"

Orihime looked down again then looked up, "Well I was adopted by Yamamoto when I was three. And my brother Sora didn't want me to know until I was out of high school. Sora-nee was supposed to be the next heir ….but he died in a car accident a year ago."

I stared at her for a few moments and my left hand grasped her right hand that had been resting on the table between us. We looked at each other surprise; I was surprise because I did that without thinking. "Sorry," I said quickly and let go of her hand. I stared at the table and then I heard her say softly, "Thank you." I looked up at her and she had a gentle smile on her face.

There was silence as we stared at each other and it appeared the whole world had gone quiet. Then the moment was interrupted by Arisawa opening the door.

"Sorry guys, I got lost. It's been awhile since I was here and…" She stopped talking and stared at us.

"Um did I interrupt something?" Arisawa asked looking at Orihime then at me.

I looked at Orihime and she looked at me and then we looked at Arisawa, "No." We said at the same time.

"Oh," was all Arisawa said and looked a little disappointed.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Aizen-sama what do you think of Hime-sama's new Guardian?" Ulquiorra asked his superior when they were in the private observation room that looked over at the concert taking place.

"He appears to be a strong and fiery temper fellow like a certain young man I know." Aizen said as he leans back in his chair looking at the window.

"Do you think he will be a threat to your plans sir?"

"Hm I don't know yet, he seems to be a very rebellious type. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage." The dark haired man smiled to himself and gazed out the window as the audience cheered for an encore.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope it was good enough. BTW Grimmjow isn't sure if he's really in love with Orihime he says he think he is.**

**So anyway Please review or I will be agonizing slow XP**

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


End file.
